Confessional
by Carbon Insolence
Summary: Albus is bent on getting married to the girl he can't have. Louis is working his way through every boy and girl in the school. James thinks about his best friend in a way that is really not platonic. Fred girlfriend is from hell. Scorpius is desperate for his relationship with Roxanne not to die but Roxanne knows it can't work. Lorcan loves a girl to young for him. Drama ensues.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Awkward Books, Marriage and Louis Bloody Weasley

Samantha's POV  
  
It's during moments like these when I begin to wonder if I was dropped as a baby.

Or why stuff like this always happens around Mr Potter Saviour-of-the-Bloody-Wizarding-World.

Take the Flourish and Blotts incident for example. I can hardly bare thinking about it. That's how much it affected my way of life.

You see Mr Potter looks strikingly similar to his son, (and my best friend) from behind. That's why I ran up to him and not James when I found The Book.

'Jamesy poo,' I sang as I ran up to an unsuspecting Mr Potter. 'I found the perfect book for you.'

I held 'A Guide on What to do When you Realise You Like Other Wizards Wands' in front of my face and pretended to hide behind the book while who I believed to be James turned round. There was a sort of choking sound.

'I know it may come as a shock to you, finding out that I've discovered your-' I trailed of as I peeked out from behind the book.

'Samantha?' Mr Potter said, his eyes flickering over the title of the book.

'Ah,' I said. Face palm. 'Awkward.'

James came ambling up. 'Hey Sam,' he said. 'I would have picked up a 'Standard Book of Spells Grade Six' for you but that would involve undue effort on my part.'

Then he saw The Book.

The conversation that ensued was extremely awkward. It involved James assuring his Dad he was straight, and his Dad assuring James that he wouldn't mind if he had a thing for guys.

Anyway that was what was flashing through my head as I held a frying pan with a pancake in it. A pancake that was very much on fire.

'Fuck,' I cried. 'Do something James.'

James and I had decided to wake up early on our last day of the summer holidays to make the whole of the Potter family breakfast in an attempt to prove we're not useless.

And now the pancake was on fire.

'Deny it oxygen,' James all but screamed.

In the corner of my eye I saw Albus' trunk ready to go to Hogwarts. James saw it to. He nodded once and pulled open the lid and I flung the pancake inside almost missing. He slammed the lid shut and we waited a couple of seconds before lifting the it up again.

'It's out,' James confirmed.

'His jeans,' I moaned. 'They've been singed.'

James pulled out the burned but not flaming pancake and the jeans.

'What would Teddy Lupin do?' I said quoting the one liner that Freddy had made famous.

'Bin?' He asked.

'It isn't like he hasn't got other jeans,' I said. 'He's Albus Potter. He has more jeans than me.'

'True,' James said as he walked over to the bin. 'And he's so sure he's not gay

A second after he's thrown them away and I've washed the pan Mr Potter walked in ready for work.

We both sat at the table looking innocent.

'Duty calls eh Dad?' James asked.

'You have no idea,' Mr Potter yawned as he took a handful of floo powder. 'Rudolphus Lestrange has been sighted in wales.'

'Again?' James said. 'Wasn't he sighted in Morocco two days ago?'

'Yes he-' Mr Potter stopped and sniffed. 'Can I smell burning?'

I jolted in my seat. James tensed.

'Rudolphus is a really good name for a gerbil,' I say matter of factly.

James catches on. 'Or a hamster. What do you think Dad?'

Mr Potter raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Whatever you two've done, I don't want to know. Just don't let your mother find out James.'

'Who says we've done anything?' James asked.

Mr Potter looked at him in disbelief. 'Assuming you haven't done anything is like assuming Freddy hasn't set something on fire in the past week. Stupid.' Then he disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

James weighed that up in his head. 'True,' he nodded.

'Dad gone?' Albus Potter asked as he sauntered into the room looking as gorgeous as ever. Not that I like him. He's in the year below me. Jeez.

As a general rule we leave the fifth year boys to Roxanne. Ahem, Scorpius Malfoy.

I quickly surveyed Al's appearence. Red skinny jeans band T-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots.

You have no idea how much I want this boys fashion sense.

Most people's gaydar would be going of like year old mushrooms if they saw Albus right now, but I know better. Albus is as straight as a ruler.

Just ask Alice Longbottom. Albus has a rather unhealthy obsession with her.

'Yep,' James said. 'Just a second ago.'

'So,' Albus grabbed a bowl and spoon. 'Who's coming tonight?'

Translation - Is Alice coming to the 'annual last day of the summer holiday at the Burrow dinner' tonight?

'Err, basically everyone we know,' James said not reading between the lines.

'Including Alice,' I added.

'Oh, good,' Albus said. He stared of into the distance dreamily. 'I can ask why she hasn't replied to my letters, all thirty two of them.'

James snorted into his toast.

'You know, I was worried something had happened to her. Why else wouldn't she reply?' Albus said in a worried voice obviously not hearing James' snort.

'Well bro,' James said putting his feet up on the table. 'Maybe she's trying to get a message across.'

'You know Al,' I said. 'Maybe it's time to just accept the fact that she isn't interested.'

Albus looked scandalised. 'Of course she is, she knows we're getting married. I've got it all planned out.'

A door slammed somewhere at the front of the house and a couple of seconds later Mrs Potter walked in. She was the sports editor for the Daily Prophet. The Chudey Cannons V.S the Tornados match that started at two o'clock yesterday had gone on for twelve hours meaning Mrs Potter had been in the office until this morning in order to get the article into today's newspaper.

'James! Feet of the table,' she said as she put her bag on the table. 'And what's this about marriage.'

'Al thinks he's going to marry Alice,' I replied.

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes. 'Yeah? And James is going to marry Draco Malfoy.'

James aimed a shocked look at his mother and I laughed. There was no doubt that Ginny was a cool Mum.

'Scorps Dad?' Al said. 'But-'

'Mum means there is absolutly no chance. Nil. Nada,' James said. 'Merlin Al-'

He was drowned out by Lily Potter who skipped into the room humming.

'Why are you so happy?' Al frumped.

'And good morning to you too gay boy. What's got your knickers in a twist?' Lily grinned.

'Lily,' Mrs Potter warned.

'Yeah Lily,' I said. 'What would Lysander and Antonio say?'

'Or Louis,' James added.

'No,' I hit him on the shoulder. 'Louis bi, he doesn't count.'

'Speaking of Louis,' Lily said. 'Dom said he got a howler from his last snog buddy a few days ago.'

James sighed. 'Why do they do that? What else do they expect from him but well... you know.' He trailed off with a glance at his mother.

Good decision Jamie. No Aunt wants to hear about how their nephew is a man-whore.

Saying that, I'm pretty sure that the adults all know what Louis like. I mean the healer did say that having Veela genes in a male usually fucked up their hormones after they found out Louis was going to be a boy.

Apparently the healer phrased it a little differently though.

'Well,' Mrs Potter said. 'I'm going to go if you're discussing the love life of my nephew. Be ready by six to get to the Burrow... and James, do something with your hair. What will your gran say?'

'Why James, you look positively dashing?' James said.

I kicked him under the table.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

'Well I'm sorry James,' Albus said as he pulled a brush through James hair five minutes before we were meant to leave. 'But we can't all have good hair like mine or beautiful red hair like Lily's. There has to be the family dunce. That's you.'

He is right. I note. Al has that sexy, flicky hair that is a magnet for girls and Lily has beautiful wavy red hair.

'How many times Al,' Lilly trilled. 'It's not red, it's strawberry blond.'

Strawberry blond then. Anyway, James hair is in a constant state of extreme messiness. Not that it looks bad on him. All the Potters are good looking. Lily in a girly way, Albus in a down right gorgeous way, and James in a healthy, glowy, boyish sort of way.

Al chucked the brush down. 'I give up,' he declared.

'Oh whatever,' James said and smirked in the mirror. 'I make messy hair look good.'

The four of us trooped into the kitchen where Ginny was trying to flatten Harry's hair. Al choose this moment to do a really excellent hair flick.

James and his Dad exchanged a look.

'James,' Mrs Potter said. 'When we get there give your grandma these.' She handed him some flowers. 'They're her favourite. Sam go with him, you both need to apologise about the hole in the ceiling you caused at Christmas.'

'But mum,' James whined. 'It was Freddie's idea. We had no idea it would end like that.'

'Really?' Mrs Potter said disbelievingly. 'This is Freddie were talking about.'

'In our defence Mrs Potter,' I said. 'Freddy told us it was a timed stink bomb, not a time bomb. We were thoroughly misinformed.'

'Why would you be setting of a stink bomb anyway,' Albus said. 'Everyone knows that the stuff they put in that is hell to get out of clothes.'

'That's not the point all,' James snapped.

'Ok Sam,' Mrs Potter ushered me into the fireplace before any sort of argument could start. 'You first.'

'The Burrow,' I yelled as I threw down some floo powder.

I'm pulled through a maze of confusion and I was utterly disorientated until I saw a light and fell towards it. A very male pair of hands caught me and rapped themselves around my waist. I blinked getting soot out my eyes and when I looked up I completely lost my trail of thought. The world around me froze as I looked at him.

Louis Weasley. Just his name is enough to send most girls into a giggling mess... and some boys come to think of it. It would be in no way a stretch for me to say that Louis Weasley is the most sensuously stunning guy I have ever met. In fact I'm more than likely to never meet anyone more beautiful than him.

Most people think Albus is good looking. In fact Al could have any girl, apart from the one he actually wants he's that gorgeous... but Louis? Louis Weasley is on a whole new level.

As I looked up at him, his blond hair had fallen across his ice blue eyes. His skin was completely free from spots or blemished and donned a tan that never seemed to fade. I was suddenly all to aware of the fact that he was holding me tightly in his arms. I could actually feel his abs through his shirt.

Ok so I'm not one of those girls who go stupid at the sound or his name, but this was way too much for me.

He was fixing me with a look. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Actually I could feel my whole body heating up. Butterflies were playing havoc with my stomach.

I'm ashamed to say it but at that very moment my knees gave out.

And he caught me. Again.

'Oops,' he breathed in a soft whisper.

He's flirting with me. The word 'oops' doesn't really mean much but it was the way he said it. It got me so worked up. Louis has a way of doing things that made you feel like you are the only human being in the world and like his whole persona is directed towards you. I remember sometime last year, during charms he had winked at the whole class and I had felt my heart skip a beat. He hadn't been winking at me personally but it had felt like it. And I know every other girl had felt exactly the same way.

And some of the boys too. Louis was bisexual and very comfortably with his sexuality. I don't think he actually ever properly came out, he didn't need to. He was always so open about it. In fact if I look back I can't even remember a time when Louis identified as anything other than bisexual. Even in first year when I could speak to him without having trouble breathing I knew he liked boys as well as girls.

That's the problem with Louis; he has no friends who aren't his family, lesbians, or completely ruler straight guys. Not because he doesn't want to but because he literally can't because everyone even remotely attractive to the male gender becomes stupid around him exactly like I am now.

Because he's so... desirable he made a point of working his way through all the girls at Hogwarts, who were in his age range (him being sixteen), and all the boys who weren't entirely straight. Louis seemed to know everyone's sexuality even before they did. Sometimes he would be found snogging a boy who seemed the straightest of the lot.

Right at the present however my heart was about to rip out my chest. I'm sorry to say that had Louis said the words right then I would have done dirty right there with him.

'Don't worry,' Louis breathed. He pulled me closer and his hair brushed my cheek as he leant towards my ear. 'I've got you.'

'Gah,' I stuttered.

'Hmm,' Louis smirked looking into my eyes. He leant in closer and closer. He was going to kiss me. I suddenly knew what a heart attack felt like.

'Sam?' James' voice shattered the atmosphere. Louis moved his head away from mine and I sucked in air suddenly realising that I hadn't been breathing.

'James,' I said between breaths. 'Hey.'

'You okay there,' Louis asked steadying me still talking in that low voice that seemed to have so many undertones.

I nodded still not able to function properly around him. He winked at me and turned to leave after saying hi to James and mentioning something about the whole in the ceiling.

I sunk down onto the kitchen floor. James stared at me and then burst out laughing.

'Shut up,' I said weakly.

'What's wrong Sam,' Mrs Potter asked as she stepped out the fire.

James paused between peals of laughter. 'A ten second encounter with Louis Weasley was too much for her.'

'God,' I said my heart rate was still nowhere near normal. I stuck out my hand and James hauled me up. 'Now I know what sex feels like.'

'Well,' Mrs Potter said smiling warmly obviously amused. 'When you've calmed down, we'll be in the garden. The Potter family trooped out leaving me with James.

He grinned. 'You looked like you were having an-'

I thumped him before he said what he was thinking.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

When James and I walked into the garden we realised we had walked into a bit of a scene.

'How many times Potter?' An angry looking girl (namely Alice Longbottom) yelled. 'I am not interested.'

The rest of the Wotter-Scamander-Longbottom-Honorary Family Members clan (I fitted into the honorary family member section) were watching the fight with interest, including the adults.

'But sweetheart,' Al said. 'We're meant to be together, its fate.'

You have to feel sorry for the boy don't you?

'For Merlin's sake potter,' Alice yelled. 'Piss of.'

'Language,' Alice's mother yelled from across the garden.

'Now this is interesting isn't it,' Roxanne Weasley appeared next to us with her best friend Alex. Alex was a sweet girl and another honorary family member, but she was overweight.

'It is,' I grinned. 'What happened?'

Roxanne laughed. 'Al asked her what colour napkins she wanted for the wedding.'

'Ah,' I said. 'I'm guessing she didn't take that to well?'

'Nah not really,' Alex grinned. 'On a different note, I heard you had a run in with Mr Louis Weasley.'

I felt James supressing a laugh next to me.

'Yeah,' I muttered.

'Don't be embarrassed,' Alex said. 'I'd have reacted in exactly the same way. Of course he would never look at me like that...given how I am,' she finished sadly.

I felt a tad bad when she said that. Alex hated the way she looked. I didn't know what to say but James saved me.

'Aw, don't be like that Alex,' James said. 'One day, someone will sweep you of your feet.'

See that's James. He always knows what to say.

'Anyway,' Roxanne nodded over to a corner of the garden where her twin Freddie was involved in a lip lock with a girl in a rather short skirt. 'Best go save him from Gwen. I've told him so many times to just dump the slag, but it's all 'oh I don't want to hurt her feelings'. Err, newsflash, she doesn't have feelings. Seriously.'

She bounded over to Fred with Alex in toe before literally ripping Freddy of Gwen and frog marching him to the burgers with Alex. Freddy looked relieved and Gwen looked furious. She looked around to make sure no one had seen the sceptical and glared at James who was glaring right back at her. I knew why, since Gwen came into the picture about a month before the end of last term Freddie had started to be much more reserved and much less prone to setting things on fire.

And Freddie without fire is just no Freddie at all.

Freddie is one of the sweetest, funniest guys I've ever met. He deserves so much better.

'She needs to go,' I muttered.

'Obviously,' James said. 'And it's up to us to rescue him.'

We turned to each other and shook hands.

'What are you two shaking on?' Grandma Weasley said coming out of nowhere. 'If it's another time bomb-'

'Gran,' James said and pulled her into a cobra tight hug which I joined in with. 'How are you?'

Grandma Weasley pulled away but she was smiling slightly. 'Hugs aren't going to get you anywhere. 'What are you planning?'

'Ah just the downfall of Gwen,' James said.

Grandma Weasley's Expression instantly changed. 'You know what. I'm not going to stop you. I never did like that girl.'

'Grandma,' I said. 'No one likes that little bi- I mean girl.'

'Well,' she said. 'I'm just going to go and get a peach brandy and pretend I heard none of this.'

And what do you know? She did just that.

I looked back to Al and Alice's argument to see Alice chucking pieces of parchment at Al.

'And you can have your stupid letters too,' she was screaming.

Al however seemed unfazed by her reaction. He turned to Scorpius Malfoy his best friend (and Roxanne's younger boyfriend) and said rather loudly, 'She totally wants me.'

SWSWSWSWSWSW

How did this happen I thought. The world must be against me. I was calmly minding my own business when Vic and Lysander decided to sit next to me and discuss Vic and Teddy's marriage. I had nothing to do with it. Really.

'So have you decided? Sleeved, strappy or strapless?' Lysander pressed Vic.

'Oh strapless of course.' Vic said. 'But I'm not sure which white to pick. I mean, there are so many.'

'I know!' Lysander gushed. 'I mean what's a girl meant to do? Pick them all?'

Err Sander? However much you may wish, you aren't a girl.

I sensed James glaring at me from across the table. What? Ok so, this is my fault. I mentioned Al and Alice's argument which lead on to Al planning their wedding, which lead onto Vic's wedding to Teddy Lupin.

Ah Teddy Lupin. My first ever crush. Damn you Victoire.

Actually not really. Vic's lovely and I got over Teddy ages ago. Totally.

Antonio Zabini, Lysander's boyfriend is also glaring at me. He's not as girly as Lysander and really couldn't care less about the wedding.

Then he smirked at me.

Ok. Not good.

'So sweetheart,' he said to Lysander. 'I heard Sam here has a thing with Louis.'

I groaned as Sander stopped mid flow and looked at me. Good way to change the subject, but at the price of embarrassing me.

'Really?' He said. 'You know he's just going to break your heart honey.'

'Yeah Sander,' I waved him of. I looked down the table to Louis who was laughing with Roxanne and a blushing Alex. 'I know.'

'Good.' Sander said. 'Because. He. Is. An. Arse.'

With every word he stabbed his potatoes until one flew of the edge of his plate.

'Shh honey,' Antonio lent forward and kissed his neck. 'It's ok.'

Yeah. Louis was not only Lysander's first kiss but also the one who had outed him as gay in the process. The kiss had been in the middle if the busy Griffindor common room. Sander couldn't help but kiss back, I mean, it was Louis Weasley. Who wouldn't? Anyway, long story short Louis broke Lysander's heart, but Antonio fixed it.

'Yeah I know,' Lysander said and turned his head to give Antonio a chaste kiss.

I swear every female at the table sighed. They are such a cute couple. Lysanders a cute blonde boy and Antonio is a taller, tanned, handsome guy. Together they give of an air of innocence, whether they are actually that innocent, I don't know.

'Ugh,' James covered his eyes. 'No PDA.'

I kicked him under the table. 'You are such a two year old.'

At the other end of the table Lily was doing her best to flirt with Teddy Lupin who was completely oblivious. But then again Teddy was oblivious to most things and he was certainly oblivious to the fact that most of the teenage girls on this table had had a crush on him at one point or another.

Teddy may have been unaware of it but he had caused quite a few fights amonge the Weasley and Potter girls. It was almost a fact of life that if you had one of those sir names, at one point in time you would fall for Teddy, including me and Alex. It was only natural. I think the only ones to escape this was Dom who only ever had eyes for her boyfriend Rory and Roxanne who never understood it.

I smiled remembering a conversation between me, Alex and her in first year.

'But I don't get it,' Roxanne whined. 'He's Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin!'

'If you don't get it, don't try, but I'm going to marry him when I'm older,' I retorted. 'So is Alex.'

'You can't both marry him,' Roxanne said.

'He's Teddy Lupin. He'll figure something out,' Alex replied and I nodded in agreement.

Roxanne gaped at us and was about to say something when there was a crash from the far side of the library.

It turned out that it was Teddy and he had fallen of a ladder while trying to reach a book on the top shelf.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey guys! Firstly I would like to thank Jo Gurtrude and AftokrateirA for reviewing Chapter One. It means a lot to me that people would take time to do that. I'd just like to tell you about update times. I should update once every two days so the next update should be this Wednesday. Let's hope I make it, there is no reason why I shouldn't. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**___

Chapter Two: Trains, Lola, and Freddie Crougers Chest

Alexandra's POV

The first thing I heard as I crossed over the barrier to platform nine and three quarters was the sound of Sam and James bickering like an old married couple. I'd said bye to my Mum, Dad and sister outside the barrier. I'm muggle born see.

My sister had assured me that this would be my year.

Right.

She means well, she really does, but she's as skinny as a rake. She doesn't understand at all.

'Care of Magical Creatures,' Sam was saying to James, 'is not a soft subject. You know you're only saying that because you only got an Acceptable.'

'I am not,' James replied hotly. 'I'm just stating the obvious fact that unless you're going to run off with Dragons, it's basically a useless subject.'

'But she is going to run off with dragons,' Mr Potter said as he helped Lily wheeled her trunk past them.

'That's beside the point!' James said raising his voice slightly.

'Shut up James,' Sam said starting to push her trunk away from him. 'You're digging a huge metaphorical hole.'

James pushed his trolley after her. 'I am not-'

'Actually it's becoming more of a pit,' I said.

They both turned around.

'Alex!' James said before practically jumping on me to give a hug bear hug.

'Yeah,' Sam said, 'I'd join in with that hug but I'm really cross at James so I'll wait till he's done.'

But James just pulled her in anyway and soon people started giving us weird looks.

'Alex,' Sam whined. 'James here is being an ass and criticizing my NEWT choices.'

I shook my head. 'Not everyone wants to be an auror James,' I said to him, then turned back to Sam. 'So what're you doing?'

'Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, DADA and Transfiguration. You?' She asked.

'Ancient Runes, History of Magic, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, potions, and Arithmacy' I said. 'I want to be a curse breaker.'

'Seven!' James scrunched up his face. 'Ewwwwww... yuck.'  
'Two year old,' Sam said.

'Oh, like you're not,' James bumped her on the shoulder.

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment. 'Nah,' she said. 'I'm more like three. I'm defiantly the mature one in this relationship.'

For some reason James blushed at the word relationship. Hum… how interesting.

I rolled my eyes ignoring it though. 'Why are you two even here?'

'Hey! My poor heart,' Sam said in a mock hurt voice putting her hand on her chest. 'I take offence to that Alex.'

I laughed, 'Sam, your hearts on the other side of your chest.'

'I knew that,' she said instantly.

'Anyway, see you guys on the train, I have to go to the prefect's compartment quickly.' I said as James chortled and Sam glared.

'Oh yeah,' James said sobering. 'The perfect prefect. What did you get in your OWL's anyway?'

I gave James a withering look but I knew he was joking. 'Eight O's and 2 E's in Divination and Astronomy.'

'You got an E in Divination,' Alex looked impressed. 'I got a P and this one here got a T. Moron.'

'Hey!' James exclaimed. 'At least I failed in style.'

'There is absolutly no such thing as failing in style,' Alex said.

'You nearly did as well as Louis,' James said and nodded in his direction where he was flirting with Lorcan and Lysanders mum. Louis was incidentally my fellow prefect.

'What did he get?' I said trying to keep my voice normal.

'Nine O's and one E.' James said. 'I don't know how he did it. Maybe he actually did study in those late night trips to the library. I always got the impression he was sha-'

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the train's horn honking loudly.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Freddie's POV

'Can you see her,' I said bending down slightly trying to keep out of sight, which is hard to do if you're as tall as me.

'Nope,' Roxy said popping the 'p' without even looking round the station.

'Could you at least look,' I snapped at her.

She sighed at looked around. 'No, I don't see her. And to be honest she's the type of person you hear before you see, so if you hear a high pitch squeaking noise going 'Freddiewebbie' you know you're fucked.'

'Language Roxanne,' our Mum said and then she turned to me. 'And Gwen isn't here yet.'

'Good,' I said standing back up and looking warily around the station. 'If you do see her, warn a bloke.'

'Son,' my Dad said. 'Have you thought about maybe dumping her?'

Mum nodded in agreement.

'See that's what I keep saying,' Roxanne said.

'I know,' I snapped. 'But have you tried dumping someone before. It's bloody difficult.'

'Louis seems to have no trouble doing it,' my Mum said.

'Louis is a Veela. He's messed up in that department.' I said. 'Plus I don't want to hurt her feelings.'

'Sweetheart,' My Mum said. 'You don't want to end up with her for the rest of your life, do you?'

I didn't say anything but the train blew its horn so it didn't exactly matter.

My Mum pulled me in for a hug. 'Be good,' she said. 'If I hear you've set anything on fire…' She left the threat open.

'And son,' Dad said. 'Loose the girlfriend.'

Roxanne's POV

The door to the compartment that the Wotter-Scamander-Honorary Family Member-Clan was sitting in slid open and Louis stepped in. His clothes looked slightly rumpled and his hair was messy indicating somebody had been running their fingers through it.

Someone who was most likely not him.

I rolled my eyes as all the girls in the compartment who weren't blood related blushed and became incapable of forming even the simplest of words.

'Who was it this time?' I asked scooting a little closer to Alex to make room for Louis.

He raised his eyebrows. 'I didn't know you cared Roxy.'

I scrutinised him. 'How are you a prefect? Professor Longbottom must have had a stroke when he sent you that badge Louis.'

'Hey,' Albus objected. 'That's my future father in law you're talking about.'

'Shut it Al,' Alice snapped angrily. 'Unless you're marrying Frank, that's unlikely, and anyway, I agree with you Roxanne.' She looked down the compartment and winked at me.

I couldn't help it.

I blushed and felt my heart skipped a beat.

What the hell?

'Pardon,' Alex said.

Woops. Did I say that out loud?

'Nothing, nothing,' I said.

The compartment door slid open again before I could answer revealing Dom with her pink hair and pink lipstick. She was gorgeous but not like her brother Louis. This was apparently because Veela blood affects males more than females.

Who knew huh?

'Sup,' Dom grinned. She reached down the corridor and dragged her boyfriend Rory Daniels towards the door. 'They're in this one idiot,' she laughed.

Rory grinned sheepishly at us with that cute yet kind of dorky smile that only he could pull of. 'Hey people,' he said.

Yeah. Dom and Rory. They would give Sander and Antonio a run for their money in a cutest couple competition. They've been dating five years. Yes five. Rory asked Dom out at the begining of their second year. They're now in their seventh. Everyone thought it was just puppy love but here they are five years later.

Rory's a bit like Teddy. Cute, clumsy and unaware. There's also the fact that they're both dating Weasley nee Declore girls.

It's practically impossible to dislike Rory.

'Rory,' Louis said. 'Still dating my sister I see.'

Unless you're Louis.

'Yep,' Rory said giving Dom a soppy grin which she returned. Apparently he had missed the hate in Louis voice.

'Treating her well?' Louis asked.

I snorted at that. Louis had obviously over looked the way he treated the guys and girls he dated… if you could even call what he did with them dating.

'I saw Louis come in,' Dom said giving him evils at his comment. 'As head girl, I thought I'd check he wasn't molesting a first year.'

Sometimes I wonder how Dom managed to get head girl. After all she has pink hair, neon pink lipstick and a way to short skirt plus a really laid back personality. Then I remember her eleven O's at OWL's.

Louis grinned. 'If anyone's molesting first years hear it's Roxanne,' he smirked at me. 'I mean isn't Scorpius a little young for you. Are you sure you too should be dating?'

How little you know Louis.

Scorpius looked furious and seemed to be getting ready to say a thing or two to Louis.

'Oh please,' I waved Louis of. 'If he gave you a chance you'd be on him in a second.'

Louis grinned. 'Touché.'

'Ah mate,' Scorp groaned. 'Seriously?'

'What can I say?' Louis said. 'You're attractive. Shame you're completely straight.'

I looked as Scorp shrugged slightly. He's always been the quiet one in this group. I mean, he got Alex to ask me out for him. He's under confident. I guess it's because he's embarrassed about being a Malfoy, but I've always wondered how a boy as gorgeous as he is could be so under confident. I've never understood why he doesn't just look in the mirror every morning and think 'Merlin, I'm hot'.

Come to think about it, I've never understood him more than he understands me.

Suddenly I feel sick.

RWRWRWRWRWRW  
  
Alexander's POV  
  
'Bathroom,' Roxanne mutters and all but runs out the compartment.

Huh?

I got up and attempted to get to the door tripping up on Molly's bloody cat on the way.

Great.

So now I'm fat and clumsy.

I hate that damn cat.

'Roxanne,' I called down the corridor. 'Are you ok?'

She turned to face me. 'Yeah, the compartment was just a bit full.'

'Yeah, I know,' I said.

Is that the best she can do? I'm her best friend. I know when she's not telling the truth.

The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He he.

Anyways.

'Want to find an empty compartment?' I asked.

She nodded. 'Sure.'

We found an empty compartment near the front of the train after staring down a load of first years who wanted it.

Score one to Alex and Roxy. Ding ding.

'Ok Roxanne,' I said shutting the compartment door. 'Spill.'

'What I already told you-'

'You've been acting weird for ages,' I cut her off.

'Really?' She gave a little nervous laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

'Yep,' I nodded. 'Remember that day during the summer when I walked in on Freddie changing and told you his chest was starting to look really good? You didn't even tell me of.'

'What?' said a voice from outside the door.

I turned.

Freddie.

'Freddie, hi,' I said scraping a piece of my hair behind my ear. 'We were just talking about this guy... called Freddie Crouger... who has a really nice chest.'

'Oh,' Freddie said looking a little disappointed. 'Who's Freddie Crouger.'

'This… err model from the muggle world.' I said. 'Now go away.'

'Okay, okay,' he said raising his hands into the air, 'people these days.'

When he was gone Roxanne turned to me, 'Who's Freddie Crouger?'

'Don't change the subject sister.'

She gave me an angry look but then relented.

'Ok,' she said. 'Have you ever fancied someone you really shouldn't?'

Scorpius Malfoy pops into my head.

Hey? What can I say? The kids hot.

And anyway, it was ages ago.

Definitely before he and Roxy started dating of course.

'Err...' I laughed nervously. 'Sure.'

'Well that's what's happening to me,' she said. 'I like this... person, and it's not Scorp.'

I frowned. 'Well that's alright. It's natural to notice other people in relationships. You're not blind.'

'No,' she seemed exasperated. 'But me and Scorp… I know he doesn't know it, but we're having issues.'

'Oh...'

'It's like... I kiss him, and it feels like a chore. It's not what I want to do,' Roxanne said. 'But I do care about him,' she added. 'It just... You know the first month or so of a relationship, it's a little awkward, a little knew and you don't really know the person you're dating. Well with me and Scorpius, it's been like that constantly and we've been going out for around five months now.'

'Then tell him,' I said. 'For starters a relationship should feel right and if it doesn't, then you're not with the right person. For seconders... I mean secondly,' I correct myself, 'the last thing you want to do is lead him on.'

Roxanne looks out the window. 'I know,' she said. 'But he'll want an explanation and I'm not ready to give it. I don't want to hurt him like that.'

'Oh,' I said. 'Well Scorp is a genuinely nice block. As long as the explanation isn't that you're doing it with Freddie behind his back he'll except it.'

She fixed me with this look.

'Wait,' I said nervously. 'You're not actually doing it with Freddy behind his back are you?'

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 'No Alex, I'm not.'

AEAEAEAEAEAE

'McTravis, Jean.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Hermont, Connor.'

'Griffindor!'

'Pinkleberry, Hortence.'

Poor kid.

'Hufflepuff.'

When the sorting finished McGonagall said a speech.

The contents of that speech however is unknown to me.

Well I'm sorry. It was pretty boring.

Then the food appeared. I piled my plate up like everyone else around me. I was busily tucking in when I noticed Lola Mclaggen smirking at me from the Slytherin table. She puffed her cheeks out then turned back to chatting with her friends.

It felt like the chicken had turned to dust in my mouth.

I didn't eat another bite.

Nobody noticed.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

'First years this way,' I called after dinner.

About ten titchy kids gathered around me in the entrance hall. I tried to put what had happened at dinner to the back of my mind.

'I'm Alex,' I said to the titches. 'But you can call me Captain Awesome Sauce.'

The tichies stared at me blankly.

'I'm joking,' I said hurriedly. 'You don't actually have to call me that.'

'Call you what,' said a cool voice which any girl around here would know instantly.

I turned. Louis Weasley. My knees went weak. There was a gasp from one of the first year girls.

'Gah, uh,' I said incoherently.

'Pardon,' he said smirking a little.

'N-Nothing,' I garbled. 'Nothing at all. I said nothing. Why would I have said something? Ha!'

I tried to pull myself together. 'Why are you here?'

'I'm a prefect,' he said.

Stupid Alex. Stupid, stupid.

'Oh,' I said. 'Yeah... ah... Griffindor common room?'

I started in that direction quickly with the titches struggling to keep up.

'Captain Awesome sauce,' a boy said, 'slow down.'

Louis gave me a weird look.

Fantastic.

'My, my,' said a silky voice from the shadows. 'Louis you are lowering your standards.'

Lola stepped out of the dark flanked by four ridiculously pretty girls.

'Ickle first years and The Troll,' she looked at me. 'Pathetic.'

Louis regarded her.

'Girls,' Lola addressed her posse. 'Tomorrow we can go twice round Alex for our run. That'll add up to five miles. Don't you think Louis?'

I was frozen on the spot.

Louis gave her a long look. 'Somehow I doubt it... Lola is it? Maybe Arithmacy isn't your strong point.'

Lola looked pleased he had remembered her name. She glanced at his lips. 'Want me to show you what my strong point really is?' she said in what was probably meant to be a sexy voice.  
Louis leaned forward so his lips were brushing Lola's ear.

'No,' he said simply.

'What?' Lola seemed shocked.

Louis smirked at her. 'See you round,' he said and took a couple of steps down the corridor then turned back to wait for the first years and me.

Lola glared at me. 'Watch you don't crush the little ones when you walk whale.' Then she turned and walked away laughing with her friends.

I wasn't aware I was crying until a girl pulled at my sleeve and said. 'Captain, are you ok?'

I didn't answer. I pushed past Louis who was looking at me rather awkwardly and ran all the way to the Griffindor tower. I managed to slip into my dorm unseen and to my bed next to Roxanne's. I threw open my trunk and started chucking all the food I had onto my bed. Then I gathered it all up and chucked it out the window.

It all had to go.

All of it.

Then I threw myself onto my bed, cast a silencing charm and cried and cried and cried.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

James' POV

'Eww!' I said. 'I can't rate her. She's like my sister.'

Lorcan stared back at me. 'Well you must have noticed her at some point. She is a girl,' He added like that changed everything.

Ok, so yes Sam did have very nice legs, but that was beside the point. She was Sam. Sam is not on my list of potential girlfriends.

Not at all.

'Well if that's what you think, you rate her,' I said and chucked an earwax flavoured Berty Botts Every Flavoured Bean at him.

'I'd rate her a seven,' Frank interrupted.

A seven! Were we even talking about the same girl?

'Hey!' I said. 'She deserves more than a seven.'

'Thought you couldn't rate her,' Lorcan smirked.

'I can't,' I scoffed. 'But I can guess that she's more than that... plus she's a FOJ'

'What?'

'Friend of James. That makes here about an eleven out of ten maybe?' I said reasonably.

'Well she would be,' Frank said. 'She's pretty enough, she's just got no tits to speak of.'

'I agree,' Lorcan said. 'Add in a pair of them and you've got yourself the perfect woman.'

I glared at them as Frank nodded his head vigorously. 'That's very derogatory,' I said. 'Women are all pretty in their own right.'

'Tell that to Louis,' Lorcan called.

'How about Alice,' I smirked as Frank glared daggers at me.

'That's my twin moron,' He said with narrowed eyes.

'See now you know how I feel,' I reasoned.

The door to the dorm opened and Louis walked in.

'How were the first years,' Freddie asked from across the room where he was unpacking.

'Small,' Louis replied sitting on his bed looking deep in thought.

'What's on your mind Sunny Jim,' I asked.

'Why are girls such bitches?' Louis said.

Freddie stood up from shoving his trunk under his bed. 'Now there's a question.'

'What brought that on Lou Lou,' I said. 'Did a girl just turn you down?'

'That'd be the day,' He smirked. 'No, a girl didn't turn me down. Lola Mclaggen basically just left Alex in tears when we went to get the first years with her.'

A silence stretched out after this. What Louis just said left a bitter taste in my mouth.

'I like Alex,' Freddie said angrily. 'She was at my house this summer because of Roxy and she was a laugh. Plus she thinks I have a nice chest.'

'What makes you think that,' I said.

'I heard her telling Roxanne on the train,' Freddie grinned.

'Now there's a side to that girl I've never seen,' I said.

'Don't tell me you're actually interested in Alex Everett now Freddie,' Lorcan said. 'She's not exactly shaggable is she?'

I aimed a shocked look at Lorcan.

'Dude,' I said. 'Sometimes I wonder whether your mouth is actually attached to your brain.'

'What?' Lorcan said trying to figure out what he actually said that was wrong.

'Mate,' I said. 'Alex is family. Don't say crap like that about her.'

Lorcan had the grace to look ashamed.

The dorm room banged open and Sam walked in.

'Samantha White,' I said, 'how lovely of you to grace us with your presence.'

'Whatever looser,' she said. 'I'm just here to claim my every flavoured bean tax.'

'Sure,' I passed her the box.

'When are you calling try outs,' she asked as she tried to find a bean that might not kill her.

'Friday maybe,' I said. 'I doubt the running's will change that much though.'

That was when Sam choked and spat out a bean onto my lap.

'Nasty,' I said standing up doing an awkward dance. The bean flew to a dark corner of a room.

'Soz,' she said like it didn't really matter and collapsed on her bed. 'What are you all talking about.'

'Lola Mclaggen,' I said.

She aimed a shocked look at me and I realised what that sounded like.

'No not like that,' I added quickly. 'Just about how much of a bitch she is.'

'That she is matey. That she is,' then she added. 'You know who's also a bitch James? Your brother. I was on my way up here and he suggested that I switch to a different conditioner because the one I'm using now apparently leaves my hair like straw.'

I caught on to what she was saying. 'I suppose you want revenge,' I said.

'That I do,' she said.

'You know,' Freddie said edging closer towards us. 'I have some brilliant time bombs for you if-'

'NO.'

JPJPJPJPJPJP

'What the actual hell James?' Al thundered at breakfast the next morning.

'We felt people had the right to know the truth,' I reasoned and Freddie sniggered next to me.

'That,' Albus said furiously pointing to the words above the doors to the great hall, 'is not the truth.'

I looked towards the writing that said 'Albus Potter is the heir of Slytherin. Repent'.

'Isn't it,' I said feigning surprise. 'Golly,' I vanished the letters, 'sorry about that old chap.'

Al furiously threw himself into a seat which would normally be occupied by Alex who wasn't here yet.

'Bug off, I'm not even in Slytherin,' he basically screamed at some Hufflepuff first years who had been gawking at him. They squeaked and ran away apart from one of them who was staring transfixed at Louis. A boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

'Come on,' he hissed. 'You don't want to anger the heir. He's a psychopath.'

Albus looked furious.

'Hi everyone, sorry were late,' Lysander bustled in pulling Antonio behind him. 'We were otherwise engaged.'

Antonio looked very smug.

I didn't even want to think about why.

'Have you heard,' Lysander continued in an awfully girly way. 'Tameka Robinson is pregnant.'

'Really,' Roxanne said, not concealing her glee. 'That bitch had it coming,' she stabbed her fork into her bacon and savagely ripped a chunk of with her teeth. 'Ever since she asked whether my flavour was chocolate orange. Hoe bag.'

'Uh-hu,' Alice agreed. 'Totally not on.'

'Uh, yeah,' Roxanne looked at her plate.

I looked at her wondering why she had gone so quiet. Lysander was also looking, but with a face that was not quite understanding, but suspicion. Roxanne looked at him uncomfortably with a face that said 'What? I didn't do anything.'

Weird.

'Want to hear something more interesting than Tameka Robinson,' Sam asked seriously.

Lysander looked at her as if he was challenging her to tell him something he didn't know.

Sam lowered her voice to a stage whisper. 'We have a traitor in our mists. Al is the heir of Slytherin.'

Albus flung a sausage at her which landed in her lap.

'Food fight,' Sam yelled attracting most of the halls attention.

'I think not,' Professor McGonagall said.

I sort of love that girl.

Sam I mean, not McGonagall.

Eww.

_**Authors Note:**__** Thanks for reading! I was just curious to know; from a reader's point of view what pairings do you think I'm setting up to do? You don't have to answer but it would be nice to know if you have time.**_

_**Carbon X**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Authors Note:**__** 'Sup guys. Here is chapter three however it does come with a warning. Ahem:**_

_**This chapter does have content of a sexual nature in it. It isn't really proper smut and its over pretty quickly but if you don't want to read it, skip the whole of the beginning of this chapter.**_

Chapter Three: Of Permanent Mind Scaring, Tops, and Bottoms

Alex looked around the hall looking for any sign of Louis. She wondered if she had mistaken the time or the place. Maybe she had recorded it wrong in her diary. She fished it out of her bag just to check but no; it did say that her and Louis' first prefect rounds would be on the second of September at eight o'clock, on the first day of lessons.

She looked around the hall again looking for anyone who might be remotely blonde but the only one there was Gwen Everett who was obviously waiting for her beloved Freddie to get out of Flitwicks detention so that they could go on a make out session that Alex was sure Freddie wouldn't enjoy.

Her stomach rumbled again and she tried to ignore the fact that she was really quite hungry. She had eaten hardly anything during lunch and dinner and she hadn't actually turned up for breakfast in the end. She had told Roxanne that she was sick at lunch and had avoided sitting anywhere near Louis because he would instantly know what she was doing. On the plus side, she hadn't seen Lola all day.

Speaking of Louis where was he? She felt restless as she moved about from her left leg to her right leg. Unable to handle being still for much longer she decided to stroll down the corridors at a leisurely pace so that she was certain Louis would be able to catch up with her. If she saw him on her way it would be even better.

As she ambled the corridor not really expecting to have to do something she heard a crashing noise coming from one of the classrooms and she immediately shied away from the sound. She frowned to herself. Was she not a prefect? This is what she was meant to do; investigate crashing sounds. She moved closer to the door to the classroom and tried to twist the door open. It was locked. Alex frowned. Maybe someone was using a classroom without permission, or even with permission. Either way, as she was a prefect she was allowed to check it out, so she spelled open the door. It swung open silently and Alex peered into the room.

Her only thoughts were oh my god.

A male student, who looked slightly dishevelled, with his shirt off, had a brunette person in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. Alex couldn't actually tell from whether the person in his arms was a girl or not from appearance because the male student had her face totally covered and was kissing her wildly but judging by the whimpering noises coming from the person they were very much female.

She had her hands down the front of the boy's trousers who was thrusting his crotch into her hand while raking his teeth up her neck. He must have been doing a good job because the girl was moaning so loudly that Alex thought her ears might start to bleed. The boy moved her school blouse down her arms and off her body and proceeded to bite her shoulder leaving a mark. The girl gasped so loudly that the sound echoed around the room.

Alex clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the shocked gasp coming out and tried to move, she really did, but her whole body was frozen in space.

The girl gave a soft sigh as the boy nuzzled between her breasts and removed her bra with expert ease not fumbling once. Alex couldn't see much from behind but she could tell her skirt was wrapped around her waist and the boy was unzipping his trousers with his mouth still on hers. Then he lined up in position ready to-

'Oh,' the girl sighed as the boys hips moved forwards. Obviously he had just thrust into her.

This was too much. Alex couldn't deal with this even if she was a prefect. She backed towards the door slowly as to not alert the girl who was quivering in the boys arm. If she opened her eyes now, she would see Alex.

Alex didn't even know if the girl was capable of opening her eyes. She had her head thrust back and was literally shaking while her eye lids flickered. She made tiny pant every time the boy thrust into her with unrelenting force as he pinned her against the blackboard on the wall with long obviously toned arms.

The girl looked like her mind was going blank from the pleasure as she withered in the boys arms. Her mouth was open but she seemed to be incapable of breathing properly at that moment.

The boy however seemed to be at ease, totally in control of the situation pinning the girl against the black board and supporting her weight with apparent no effort. As much as Alex didn't want to see the scene before her she couldn't deny that this guy knew exactly what he was doing. He had made the girl in has arms into a moaning, sweating mess.

'Louis,' the girl sighed like she was feeling complete ecstasy.

Louis! Alex barley contained a gasp. At this revelation she backed towards the door quicker. As soon as she was out she started sprinting down the corridor in horror at what she had just witnessed. She ended up back at the great corridor where she has started and sunk to the floor suddenly struck by blind rage.

It had been Louis.

Of course it had been Louis. She should have known that as soon as she saw the blond hair and the way that the girl was reacting. What other teenage boy would be able to make a girl react like… like that.

How dare he do something like that when he was a prefect? How dare he stand her up to go and have sex with some bimbo? What did he think she was going to do? Just wait like an idiot for him to finish with the girl?

That was what would happen though. A fling with Louis Weasley would last anything from an hour to a couple of days. He would string the girl or boy along no more than four days if they were lucky and then just drop them like it had never happened. He wouldn't even tell them and often when the poor sod did find out that Louis had dropped them, he had already dropped a couple more.

Others he would just have sex with once and then never speak to them again. Why? Why did he do that? Couldn't he tell how he was hurting them by using them like that for pleasure, not love?

Apparently he always made you feel like you were the one. From what Alex had heard the girls in the dorm room saying, they had really thought Louis meant it. Like maybe they were going to be the one to change his ways. They said he would be lovely and charming and then suddenly, bam. He was onto the next person like they had never existed.

For some reason this had never angered Alex till that very moment.

How had it taken so long for her to realise Louis Weasley made her sick.

Alex's thoughts had been so loud she hadn't noticed the arsehole himself standing next to her.

'You alright, Alex?' Louis said with that underlying sexual tone that he never seemed to get rid of.

'You're late,' she spat venomously and glared up at him.

'Yeah,' Louis casually leaning against the wall. 'Sorry.'

Alex stood up to survey him and realised that Louis uniform looked a mess. This annoyed her because somehow it accentuated how hot he was. His shirt wasn't buttoned up the whole way showing excess skin and it wasn't tucked in. His sleeves were pushed up and his cuffs unbuttoned and his blond hair was in a mess. His whole appearance spelled 'I just had sex'.

Alex spied the prefect badge on his shirt and scowled. He hardly deserved to even touch that.

'Alex?' He asked.

She turned and looked at him with anger. 'How dare you?' she spat out.

'I'm sorry,' He said in surprise obviously a little shocked that Alex was forming sentences, let alone denouncing him but hiding it well.

'How dare you?' Alex burst out again. 'You can't just come waltzing up to me thirty minutes after we were supposed to meet for rounds and say 'oh sorry''

Louis looked more than shocked at this.

'What the hell was I meant to do while I waited, huh?' She yelled. 'Suppose you didn't think about that. I mean, it's only me you're holding up.' She looked at his clothing. 'And how dare you turn up looking like that. Who do you think you are, Louis Weasley?'

She waited for a reply that didn't come with narrowed eyes. 'I'll do the rounds on my own tonight. Get the hell out of my sight.'

'What?' Louis managed to say.

'Get the hell out of my sight,' Alex screamed her voice echoing through the hall.

Louis didn't need telling twice.

Lily's POV

'And then I told Sam, that if she keeps using value conditioner from Witches Bulk Buy, her hair is going to start looking like a nest owned by rats on steroids,' Albus said with his head propped up by both his elbows. 'I don't know why she took offence; I was trying to help her.'

I looked up from my potions essay that bipolar bitch had decided to give us on the first day and looked at him with disbelief.

'Do I really have to go over this with you Al,' I said and he sighed dramatically.

'All I'm saying is, I think telling everyone that I'm the heir of Slytherin because of one little thing I said is more than a little childish,' He finished.

'Hang on?' I said. 'Are we talking about the same person here? The moment she met James she was doomed to have a mind of a seven year old for the rest of her life,' I said.

'That's true,' Al said. 'Like that time last Christmas when she put a fingerprint on James' cheese cake so James put a fingerprint on hers and then they started yelling and crushing each other's slices and then they had no cheese cake.'

'Yup,' I said putting a full stop at the end of my sentence. 'Wasn't that the same night they blew a hole in Grans ceiling.'

'The rafters have never been the same since,' Al smirked.

'Guys! Guys,' said a voice that seemed like it was struggling to contain itself.

'Speak of the devils,' I said as James and Sam came round the other side of the book shelf next to mine and Al's table looking like they found something very amusing.

'Guess what we did?' Sam said seeming a little over excited.

'What?' said Albus in a dry voice.

James answered, 'we put a portable swamp outside the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room and-' He promptly broke into laughter.

'A-and their all in there having a Slytherin voodoo crap meeting or something so, so-' Sam gasped.

'So now they can't get out without getting soaked with swamp water,' James finished on which they both burst into silent hysterical laughter.

'Gee you guys,' I turned back to my work. 'How bloody hilarious.'

Sam nodded in agreement still laughing.

'Right,' Al stood up. 'If you to clowns are going to come and ruin the quietness of the library, I'm leaving.'

He gave his hair a flick earning the sigh of a Hufflepuff in my year and stalked to the exit.

'By little bro,' James called as Al disappeared, then he turned to me. 'Did you hear? Freddie's in detention. He set Flitwicks eyebrows on fire, accidently of course.'

Both he and Sam sniggered.

'Yes I did, actually, I heard Gwen yelling at him about it,' I said.

'Really?' James said frowning. 'Yelling? What a bitch.'

'You to yell at each other all the time,' I said.

'That,' said Sam said, 'is beside the point. Besides, James and I aren't together and we never will be. We already decided in second year that the first baby that I push out of that all too small hole down below will be James' God child and the first kid he pushes out of his- I mean that his wife has will be my God child.'

I wondered how James felt about that. He was keeping a too way too blank face.

'Actually, as I remember, the agreement was that yours and Teddy's kid will be my God child, but that's not happening is it?'

'What are you saying,' Sam demanded. 'Are you saying Teddy Lupin is too good for me?'

'No, I'm saying he's marrying Victoire.'

'That's what you think,' Sam said under her breath menacingly.

'Sorry?' James asked.

'Nothing, nothing at all,' Sam said pulling a book from the shelf. 'I'll marry, err, Joe Finch-Fletchley instead. Yeah, yeah, I'll marry Joe. He has one fit arse.'

'That Louis been all over,' I reminded her.

'Oh yeah,' Sam frowned. 'Hey guys…'

'Yes Sam?' I said bracing myself for a stupid question.

'Do you think Louis top of bottom?'

'Are you serious?' James said scandalised.

'Yeah,' Sam said, 'because I always thought he would be a top, but then Joe also looks like a top. What does that mean?'

'Change the subject!'

'Okay, Jeez but it's all very confusing for me.' Sam said. 'Anyway, back to the previous conversation. Who am I going to marry? James, give me a list of fit guys.'

'Err…' James trailed of. 'I can't do that.'

'James!' Sam whined. 'What is the point of having you as a friend if you're not going to discuss this type of thing with me? You're the one that's going to walk me down the aisle.'

I noticed James visibly paled at that. I made a not to tell Alex and Roxy who had been discussing the Sam and James relationship status issue earlier.

I also made a not to tell Roxy to talk to Sam. Something was up with that girl.

'Well,' James said loudly and folding his arms, 'maybe you should just be best friends with Lysander.'

'Maybe I will be.'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine.'

'Hey, James.'

'Yeah?'

'Look! This book has the word sex in it.'

They both giggled.

LPLPLPLPLPLP

Franks POV

'What's up with you?' I asked as Louis walked into the room looking embarrassed.

'Alex just went mental on me,' He said frowning slightly and chucking his school bag onto the bed.

'Really?' I said in interest sitting up. 'What do you mean like last night?'

'No, I mean she was really, really angry at me,' He said frowning some more.

'Huh?' I said. 'That must have been an experience for you. Don't girls just normally stutter in your presence. What did you do?'

'I was just late,' Louis said like nothing made sense. 'I lost track of time with Serena. She was actually properly yelling. She was angry at the way I was dressed.'

'Well,' I said in wonder. 'That just shows you. The female brain is a complicated thing. My advice to you is just to nod and tell them that they're always right. It stops the shouting. She was probably on her period?'

'Are you really giving me advice about girls?' Louis said.

'Well, Alex's never yelled at me has she?'

James' POV

I knew something was up the moment Roxanne and Alex ambushed me on the softer.

'Whatever it was, I didn't do it,' I said. 'It was all Sam or Freddie depending on how much fire was involved.'

'And that's exactly what we came to talk to you about,' Roxanne said.

'Sam.' Alex finished.

'Oh,' I felt my cheeks heating up. Damn.

'Yep,' Roxanne said.

'So,' Alex scooted closer to me. 'How long have you been getting hard-ons from thinking about her?'

'Sam!' I said trying to scoot away from her only to find that on the other side Roxanne had done the same.

'Don't try and lie to us my dear,' Roxanne said.

'Were far too clever for that,' Alex nodded.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I said in what I hoped was an innocent voice.

'Okay, okay,' Roxanne said. 'Let Aunty Alex explain it to you.'

'Right,' Alex said. 'Sometimes when a boy gets excited he gets a boner, which means that the thing in between his legs called a-'

'Merlin Sam,' I said clamping a hand over her mouth. 'I know that.'

'Good,' she said slightly muffled by my hand which I pulled away. 'I've had enough of the male anatomy for one day.'

Roxanne gave her a look.

Alex gave her a look back.

I think that they had a silent girl conversation.

But I'm not sure.

'Anyway,' Roxanne broke the silence, 'back to Samantha.'

'We know you want in her knickers,' Alex said.

'So we've decided to take pity on you,' Roxanne said, 'because as far as I remember you're terrible with girls.'

'See we both remember the Melody Wood fiasco during the spring of fifth year very well,' Alex said.

'That's why you need our help,' Roxanne said.

'Because without us you will not only be an eighteen year old virgin, you'll end up walking the woman you love down the aisle to get happily married to a man who doesn't deserve her.'

I could see no way out of this.

'Ok,' Alex said grinning. 'Imagine Roxanne is Sam. Tell her she looks pretty.'

'You look pretty.'

'A bit more personal Jamie,' Alex prompted.

I though a bit, 'I personally think you look pretty.'

'Err… more specific please,' Alex said.

'Well you've got nice legs and nice-'

Alex cut me off as I gestured to Roxanne's chest area.

'Okay, okay, James stop,' Alex said then she turned to Roxy and said, 'this is worse than we expected.'

Roxanne nodded. 'Alex and I will have to go away and think about this. We'll keep you updated James.'

Then they disappeared up the steps to the dorm rooms but not before Alex could turn and say in what I supposed was meant to be an Austrian Accent, 'I'll be back'.

Weird.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Freddie's POV  
  
I was on my way back from detention walking the long way to the Griffindor Tower to avoid Gwen, inwardly cursing Flitwick for giving me a detention on the first day, when I heard the sound of a girl sobbing from the alcove to the right of the corridor.

I looked into the shadows and with a shock realised it was Tameka Robinson. She looked up, feeling me staring.

'Come to gloat?' she asked. 'Come to call me a slag and express sorrow for my unborn baby at having such a bitch of a mother?'

I looked at her. She had mascara running down her cheeks. She was a mess.

'I hadn't planned on it,' I said.

She laughed sardonically. 'Not going to take one for your sister huh? I would. If say Roxanne was pregnant, I would make her life hell.'

I stared at her and her sudden wash of truthfulness.

'But Roxanne hasn't said one thing to me today, none of your family has,' she finished.

I fished out a clean tissue from my pocket and handed it to her. She dried her cheeks with it. It smudged her mascara even more.

'I'm sorry I called your sister chocolate orange.' She said looking up at me. 'I used to think your family were stuck up, but you've all shown me kindness today by saying nothing at all.'

I didn't say anything, I felt kind of sorry for her at this.

'Who's the dad?' I asked realising too late that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

'Just some guy I met in Rome this summer, he's a muggle. I can't contact him,' she said unaffected by my bluntness. She got up. 'Thanks for the tissue,' she nodded and started down the corridor.

'Wait,' I said with no idea why I was saying it. 'Do you want to come to dinner with me?'

'Thanks,' she said. 'But I'm afraid everyone will laugh at me.'

And with that she wondered away obviously not really going anywhere.

_**Authors Note:**__** So that was it. Hope you enjoyed it and that you're all ok with the sexual part. Next update on Saturday.**_

_**Carbon xx**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note:**** Here you go! Next update Sunday. Also thanks to Jo Gurtrude for giving the name 'Jamantha' to me. She left it in comments and I stole it. What can I say? One more thing: this is slightly, well a lot less funny than the other few chapters but we'll get back to all that. Promise.**

Chapter Four: Tameka, Louis and Sam

James' POV

'James. I need to talk to you,' was the message on the piece of paper. I glanced over at Sam who was sat at her permanent seat at the front of the class which she had gained after an incident in first year.

It was last lesson, Transfiguration, the only lesson were I didn't ever sit next to Sam. It was the fourth day of school in first year when McGonagall had separated us after an experiment went wrong. I thought it was kind of a cruel and unusual punishment. Every other teacher knew that when you had Sam, you had me, and when you had me, you had Sam. It was common knowledge. Even Mum and Dad understood that. They had let me and Sam share a room together until the Christmas of third year. After that they always gave Sam the spare room whenever she came to our house which was basically all the time unless you count that one Christmas she spent with her mum in fifth year.

'What about?' I wrote back.

'My mother.'

Speak of the devil. Literally.

'Okay… unexpected but I can deal with that. I'm Mr Coo-'

'Mr Potter?' said a voice.

I looked up at Professor McGonagall who was looking back at me expectantly.

She must have been asking me a question. Crap.

I looked wildly round the classroom for someone who would help. Louis was too busy making eyes with a blushing Blake Davies; Roxanne and Alex were whispering amongst themselves; Lysander and Antonio were making notes with one hand and holding hands under the desk with the other; Sam was looking as shocked as me; Frank was trying to cover up the fact that he had just broken out of a day dream himself; Alice was staring into space near Roxanne's direction and Lorcan- Lorcan was mouthing an answer to me!

'Nineteen,' I said confidently.

'Actually Mr Potter I was asking you to open the window,' Professor McGonagall said looking slightly amused.

'Right. I knew that,' I said and got up to open the window after mouthing, 'Fuck you' at Lorcan who was sniggering.

'It would be nice if you could pay a bit more attention to me rather than Miss Samantha White. I would have thought you gave her enough attention to her out of class, don't you think?'

I froze. 'Where not dating,' I said.

Everyone turned to look at me. Roxanne and Alex exchanged a look; Louis stopped making Blake unable to think and raised his eyebrows; Lysander beamed and Antonio looked thoughtful; Sam gave me a weird look; Frank smirked; Alice snapped out of her daze and Lorcan shook his head.

'Oh…' I said. 'You weren't insinuating that we were dating were you?' I said.

'No…' McGonagall said. 'I think you had better sit down Mr Potter.

Damn.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

'What was that?' Sam asked as we walked out of the classroom.

'I don't know,' I said. 'It just slipped out.'

'Now thanks to you the whole school will think were dating in,' she looked at her watch, 'ooh an hour. You of all people know how fast bullshit hits the fan around this place. And no offence but I don't what people thinking you and I are dating. Dating you would be sick,' Sam said.

I stopped short. 'What?'

'What do you think?' Alex said like it was no big deal. 'I know under your bed at home there are tons of cereal bowls with cereal cemented on them because you can't be bothered to take them downstairs to wash them. I know that you don't wash your Quiditch robes in between matches unless I do it for you. I know that sometimes you have five sausages four breakfast followed by two bowls of porridge. Let's face it. I know a lot of things about you that are unappealing.

'Right,' I muttered and turned in the other direction and walked away.

'James?' Sam called. 'Um… where are you going?'

I didn't answer.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Dominique's POV

'We should have sex.'

I paused from searching under the Rory's bed and hit my head on the underside while trying to get up.

'What?' I said to him.

'Ah nothing,' he said. 'Nothing I didn't mean anything.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

I snorted inwardly to myself knowing exactly what he said. I found the way he had to psych himself up to say it amusing.

I went back to searching under the bed for the galleon I dropped.

'So I was thinking,' I said to Rory.

'Yeah?'

'We should have sex.'

I smirked when he didn't make a sound.

'I mean,' I rummaged through the crap under his bed. Cereals bowls cemented with porridge. Why do I love this guy? 'We've been together for five years and we've established that we each think the other one is pretty darn hot. So what's the problem? Hey, did you know you had a Weasley jumper down here?'

'Are you serious?' He said.

'Yeah,' I answered. 'I mean it has Rory written on the back and everything.'

'No,' Rory said. 'I mean about the,' he lowered his voice to a whisper, 'I mean about the sex.'

'Yes,' I whispered back. 'Why are we whispering?'

'Err, no reason,' Rory said scratching his neck. 'You know I love you right.'

'Duh,' I said and added. 'Love you too. But I don't mean we should do it right now. It should be some time in the future.'

'Okay,' Rory said looking bewildered.

'What?' I said.

'I just can't believe you love me,' he said. 'A girl like you should not be with a guy like me.'

'I think you'll find I can Mr Daniels,' I kissed his nose. 'I already am.'

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Tameka's POV

I smiled when I saw Freddie coming down the corridor. He was a friendly face. Someone I knew wouldn't shout that I was a slut for getting knocked up. It was weird how I had gone from the top of the social pile to the bottom in the space of two days. Ironic too. If it had been anyone else I would be the one egging everyone else.

'Tameka,' Freddie said. 'Hi.'

I could tell he felt a bit awkward. He probably hadn't been in close vicinity with a pregnant teenager before.

'Hi,' I said noticing with a frown how shy I sounded. 'I mean, hey.'

'Hi,' He said again.

What would you have said in the old days?

'Rumour has it you're cousin and friends are getting it on.'

Great. Enforce the fact that you're a bitch. Great job. Not.

But Freddie laughed. 'Sam and James, huh. I was just going to talk to James about that actually.'

'Oh, well, I'm on the way to Griffindor Tower as well,' I said. 'Walk with me?'

I realised that it sounded a little desperate, but I was. I craved company.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Freddie said, 'Do you want me to carry your bag for you?'

'I'm pregnant Freddie not disabled.' I gave him my bag anyway.

'Freddie,' said a voice from behind us.

I swore I heard him groan.

'Gwen,' he said trying to sound happy.

'Freddie,' she said again before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. 'I missed you.'

She turned to face me. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Tamika,' I said and I knew she instantly recognised my name.

'Oh,' she said her lip curling. 'You're the pregnant one then.'

I tried to hold my head higher. 'Yes,' I said. 'I'm pregnant.'

She smirked more. 'I hesitate to say it but slag much.'

'Gwen!' Freddie said sounding shocked.

'What?' Gwen smiled. 'Like you weren't thinking it.'

Then she spied my bag on his shoulder. 'Whose is that?'

Freddie hesitated.

'Is that yours?' She turned to me practically snarling. 'Is that your bag?'

As much as I wanted to let rip on this bitch I bit my tongue at Freddie's uncomfortable look.

'Yes,' I said. 'It was just heavy. He offered to carry it. You're lucky to have him.'

'Yes,' she said. 'I am. You can give her bag back now Freddie.'

Freddie, to my surprise gave my bag back with an apologetic look.

Gwen seized his hand gave me a hard stare and dragged Freddie of down the hall.

Insecure much?

I turned around to find Lola Mclaggen smirking at me. Oh the fun you have when you run into ex best friends. This was going to be another long night.

TRTRTRTRTRTR

Sam's POV

'Where's James?' I asked as I burst into the sixth year boy's dormitory only to find Roxanne, Alex, Lysander and Lily sat on the floor in the circle writing some sort of list.

'What's that?' I said.

'Oh that?' Alex folded it up and discreetly trying to hide it in her clothing. 'Nothing, nothing.'

'Give it to me,' I said.

'But it's just a- a list of famous um, trolls, for History of Magic. Really boring stuff. Yawn.' Alex said.

'Give. It. To. Me. Now,' I said.

'No,' Alex answered.

'Now!'

'No! I'm a prefect you know. You don't want to get me angry! You don't know what I could do if I get really cross,' Alex said.

'No,' Roxanne interrupted snatching the piece of paper from Alex. 'I think it's time Sam knew what was really going on here.'

She held out the piece of paper which I grabbed.

'Are you mad,' Lily said. 'What would James say?'

'In the end he'll be saying thank you,' Roxanne said as I unfolded the piece of paper and read:

'_Operation Jamantha_

_Note:__ Any words with a __line__ through them no longer apply to the mission._

'_Aim:__ The primary aim of this mission is to get James Sirius Potter and Samantha Jane White together through a series of innocent looking, non-suspicious well thought out plans. The secondary aim is to make sure that the two of them get married and have at least two beautiful healthy babies. Preferably there would be one older boy called Alex and one younger girl called Roxy. _

'_Equipment for Primary Aim:__ Wands, __love potion__, __hand cuffs__, fake love notes and birth control. Lots and lots of birth control._

'_Equipment for Secondary Aim:__ Lack of birth control, or James' sperm and Sam's egg._

_Hypothesis:__ James and Sam will fall in love, get married and have beautiful kids._

'_Methods_

'_(a) Teach James to flirt and seduce Sam_

'_(b) Love potion_

'_(c) The Imperious Curse_

'_(d) Send them on the same blind date._

'_(e) Just get James to tell Sam he's fallen in love with her.'_

'What,' I breathed as I read the last line.

'That's right,' Lily said. 'My brother loves you. It's to be expected. Who else was there for him to fall in love with?'

I sat straight on the floor.

Oh my God.

'You're lying,' I said. 'Or he's joking.'

'No he's not. You saw him today in Transfiguration. He practically spelled it out,' Lysander said. 'You're lucky he's being so obvious. Other people are hard to read.'

'He just made a mistake,' I said.

'Nope. He's practically admitted it to us last night,' Alex said.

'But- but he's my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids.'

'I know. That's probably why. Look at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron,' Lily said.

God. Didn't they get it?

'But I don't love him,' I said, and the room went silent.

'What?' Alex said. 'But you're Sam and James. Everyone knows you're going to get married. It's logical.'

'How is it logical?' I cried. 'I- He's my best friend. I still have that childish crush on Teddy from all those years ago and I still have a crush Louis that just won't go away just like every other girl in Hogwarts. God, I can see myself with every other guy in this family. Just not him. I don't, and I never will like them him like that. He's just James. Just James, my friend. Nothing more. Why would he even think he could be anything more?'

Lysander opened his mouth to say something, so did Alex and Roxanne but I interrupted them 'What is this? You can't just assume that I like someone and then try and get them together. I said this to James earlier and I'm saying it again now, doing something like kissing him would be disgusting. God I'd rather make out with Al than him. Why does he have to do this? Why? We were fine. Our friendship was just fine, and then he does this. He just ruins everything. Why are you guys trying to help him? It's wrong.'

They were all looking shocked at something behind me?

Then I turned around knowing exactly who it is before I even look.

James.

Naturally.

'James,' I said.

'Sam,' He replied expressionless.

'I'm sorry,' I squeaked.

'If I had known you would react like that I wouldn't have even considered you,' James said.

'I…' I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'You have a crush on Louis, huh. Didn't know you liked the pretty boys?'

'James…'

'Between me and him you would choose him?' James sounded appalled. 'Do you even know what Louis like?'

'I…'

'You know he's downstairs in the Room of Requirement right now fucking Blake Davies who's never done anything like that and then Louis just going to get rid of him without a word or regret. And you'd choose someone like that over me? Damn. I must be really awful. What was your word? Oh yeah, disgusting.'

'James, I didn't mean it like-'

'How could you say something like that? Didn't you think about how I would feel if I found out? And brining Albus into it? Well it's great to know he means a lot more to you than I do. In fact it's great to know that you can picture yourself with every single other member of my family but me. Really great.'

'You should go before I decide to ruin our friendship even more. Oh wait. My bad. You've already done that,' James looked at me waiting. 'Well go on. Leave. Louis probably nearly done with Blake. Maybe he could add you to that long list of names he can't remember.'

'James, I didn't mean-'

'Get the hell out.' James said in a quiet voice. 'And stay out.'

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Louis POV

I had left him in the Room of Requirement after I was finished with him. It was always like that. I'd just leave without saying goodbye. I never did want to tell them I was done with them. That I'd just used them for the raw pleasure and didn't need them anymore. That they were disposable. Deep in their hearts they probably knew this already, they always knew that I was just there for the sex. They may have tried to forget it but they always knew.

It had always been like that. From about thirteen I noticed that most girls and a few boys just couldn't function properly around me. I thought originally that it was because they were stupid but after a while I asked my mum why some people couldn't talk properly. She had given me a long look and told me that because I was part Veela I was irresistible, she also told me it didn't help that I was good looking to start with. She told me not to let it go to my head and especially not to take advantage of people or let people take advantage of me. I never did listen.

In the end I ended up being able to tell exactly who was attracted to me. Anyone I felt even remotely attracted to, I had. Until I was fifteen it was only ever kissing. After that it was more.

I remembered the day when I stopped being able to talk to Alex, Sam and Alice properly. Now my only friends were straight as a ruler guys and my family.

I was nearly at the portrait hole when a sobbing figure nearly fell out of it. Sam. Someone that I had always been a little attracted to. Although she was appealing to me, she was totally out of bounds.

There were very few people that I considered out of bounds. Of the girls I know Alex, Alice, Sam and Gwen are big no no's. Out of the boys who would have me I can't have Antonio or Lysander. Lysander I found out the hard way.

Basically, anyone who would bring repercussions from the family, I kept at arm's length.

Either way the moment I was done with her the attraction I once felt for her would be gone. I didn't know why.

'Louis,' Sam sobbed. 'I, I-'

'What's wrong?' I asked even though I could guess.

'I've messed up so bad,' she said.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I kiss her.

Stupid really because a couple of seconds later the portrait hole opened again.

'You whore.'

Although I knew James was talking to me, Sam didn't and she flinched slightly as I pulled away cursing.

I never did see James fist flying through the air.

**Authors Note:**** I'm considering putting this story up to an M partly because there are things that I want to explain about Louis sort of being an addict and I just can't. Thoughts?**

**Next Time:**** It's Friday. Time for Quiditch try outs… only last year's Quiditch team has been thrown in to turmoil. In other news we here from Rose for the first time, Albus is a dick (again) and we meet Sam's mother.**

**Carbon xx**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**** Ok so this is a little late (only an hour) but I did get it up. Enjoy**

Chapter Five: Quidditch, Dinner Dates and Mothers

To Mum and Dad,

How are you guys? Hope you're doing well; it would be rubbish if you weren't. I just got your letter asking how everything is so I feel obliged to tell you that no; nothing is fine between the members of our overly large family.

You probably don't know but yesterday the biggest drama bomb you have ever seen blew up and debris hit the fan pretty quickly. It turns out that your other son (the less good looking one mind) is in love with a certain Samantha White. I know that this is obvious, I noticed this a while back, but obviously Sam didn't. According to Lysander (who can't keep his mouth closed) things went down when the penny dropped.

'Things' more specifically mean that Sam threw a fit. In a rage she apparently denounced James calling him stupid and disgusting (she's never spoken a truer word). James is particularly angry at me, Teddy and Louis.

'Why is he angry at me?' you ask, 'What could my youngest son possibly have done? He's just so amazing'. Well Sam said that she would rather make out with me than James. Obviously I'm flattered but Alice is the only girl for me.

'Why Teddy?' you ask this time. Well Sam also revealed that she still has that childhood crush on Teddy that she used to have all those years ago (don't tell Teddy though, you don't want any heads inflating do you?).

Finally If you're dumb enough you'll ask: 'Why Louis?'

My answer: Why the hell do you think?

Yeah. Louis did what Louis does and James was pissed. He punched him in the face and they started duelling. Louis's still in the hospital wing. He may be an O student but James knows how to duel. James got a week of detention and I think you're getting a letter home.

That's serious isn't it? I mean the last letter home the Wotter family had was when Freddie created a forest fire in the Forbidden Forest.

Is James in trouble?

Anyway. Now the family is of course divided. James is angry, Sam is upset and Louis is unconscious.

You know what's worse. The Quiditch team try outs were today and they were a disaster. We all know that James and Freddie are beaters and Freddie's been seen hanging round with Sam so James is pissed with him. In the end they had some sort of argument and Roxanne actually had to take their bats away from them.

Louis, Sam and Scorpius are chasers. James tried to replace Louis and Sam by making first years that couldn't fly chasers. His argument was that because Louis was in the hospital wing he obviously didn't care about Quiditch. Sam pointed out that the only reason that he was in the hospital wing was because James put him there, not by choice. Then they started arguing. Scorpius got pissed and actually threatened to quit if James decided to ruin the team (who knew he had it in him). James obviously stopped because Scorpius is an asset for the team. In the end Sam stormed of.

Lily (seeker if you forgot) then got pissed at James and also threatened to quit. Then Roxanne got pissed at her for 'standing up for Sam' and then said that she would quit as keeper if things got any stupider.

In the end the running's for the team didn't change at all. The Slytherin spies apparently told there house they had nothing to worry about and James stormed of somewhere. He'll probably show up for dinner later.

Other than that, everything's okay at this end. What about you?

Your favourite son,

Al

P.S I heard from Freddie who heard from Lysander who heard from Antonio who heard from Alex that Sam sent a note to James about her mum before they had their argument. Does this strike you as weird? It's just that I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Neville about 'You-Know-Who' turning up in Hogsmead yesterday for a job. My suspicions are she wants to meet with Sam.

And we really didn't need any more drama.

Rose's POV

'James,' I called down the hall. 'James.'

He turned around and glared at me. I noticed that he was still in his Quidditch kit. 'What the hell do you want Rose.'

Typical.

'Well sorry for coming to warn you,' I said a little pissed. 'I'll just go.'

I turned to go back down the hall in the other direction.

'Warn me about what?' James sighed grabbing my shoulder to stop me leaving.

'Oh,' I said. 'You want to know now? Well I just wanted to let you know that Chloe, the showbiz editor of Hogwartian Weekly is planning on doing a two page spread on your argument with Sam.'

It was quite sadistic really. I'd never seen Chloe much happier than when she found out what had gone down.

'Shit,' James cursed. 'Can't you stop her?'

I gave him a look. 'Of course I can't moron. I'm just a lowly writer. Speaking of being a writer guess what my article is this week.'

'I don't know.' James snapped.

'The way Gryffindor acted today at try outs.'

'You're joking,' James said.

'Of course I'm bloody not,' I snapped. 'I'm not happy about it but it's what I was assigned. You should thank yourself lucky I'm doing it. What do you think would happen if Chloe got permission to put it in the Showbiz section huh?'

'Why's it even going in the newspaper?'

'Because you all acted like bloody idiot's, that's why,' I said in disbelief. 'It was a complete embarrassment. You're all meant to be the best Quiditch team in years and you were all squabbling like little kids, threating to quit like that!'

'Actually that was your boy Scorp-'

I cut him off with a slap. How dare he tease me like that?

'Don't you dare make fun of me about that,' I said. 'I could say the same for you, I mean wasn't Sam kissing Louis last night?'

'Shut up,' he roared.

'Oh so you can dish it out but you can't take it,' I said. 'Let's face it. We're both in the same position so it's probably best that you don't start teasing me about something that also applies to you.'

'Yeah, sorry,' He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Listen; is there anything you can do to stop Chloe?'

'Of course not,' I said. 'I managed to get the Quiditch thing moved to the third page instead of the first though it that's any help.'

'The third,' James yelped but then relented. 'Yeah, thanks. That's better than the first at least. This is a disaster.'

'Look can I suggest that you go and make up with Louis?' I asked.

'What?' James said a little too loudly.

'It would make everything a lot easier. You could try talking to Sam as well. This is your first proper argument and you don't want to throw away a great friendship because of her,' I said.

'Are you mad?' James said.

'Listen, about yesterday. I think Sam was just a little stressed. Her mums in Hogsmead and Al thinks that she wants to see her so-'

'Her mums in Hogsmead?' James exclaimed.

'Yep,' I said. 'So you can see how that would have made an impact on what she said.'

James looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself.

'James?' I asked.

'Look,' he said. 'If Sam apologises to me I'll think about it but it's still going to be awkward for us.'

'I know,' I said.

'Also,' he added. 'I'm sorry about bringing up Scorp. I know you're sensitive about it and all.'

'It's fine,' I waved him of. 'See you later. Also don't go and see Louis now if you decide to apologise. Alex wants to talk to him about something pretty sensitive so leave it for a while. Anyway, see you at dinner.'

Then I walked of down the hall before he could say any other awkward things about how I like Scorpius.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Louis POV

When I woke everything was kind of foggy. I couldn't see much but a blur that looked like it might be a human face.

'Wasgonon,' I said a little incoherently.

'Louis,' the blurred face said. 'You okay?'

'Urgh,' I clutched my head. 'Ouch.'

I looked round my vision clearing. The first thing I notice was Alex.

'What are you doing here?' I demanded. Alex was the last person that I would expect to come and see me.

'Do you want me to get Madam Pomfree?' she asked.

'No,' I rubbed my forehead. 'No I'm fine.'

My head ache was just about clearing up. 'What happened?'

'James really did a number on you,' Alex said. 'You've been out for nearly twenty hours.'

'Oh, god,' I moaned as everything came flooding back to me. Sam, James, duelling. 'Is he still mad?'

'Is he still mad?' Alex mocked. 'Yes of course he is. Word on the street is that the Quidditch try outs were a disaster thanks to last night's events.'

'Quidditch try outs?' I said realising it was Friday. 'Did I miss them?'

'Yep,' Alex popped the P. 'Don't worry. You still have your place. Scorp threatened to quit if James changed the running orders.'

'Scorpius?'

'Yep. Who knew he had it in him?' Alex laughed a little and we both fell into an awkward silence.

I realised with a jolt that I had just had my first conversation with a coherent, straight female in a couple of years.

'As it happens I'm not here to exchange pleasantries because to be honest I don't like you that much. I wanted to talk to you about something else though.'

'What?' I said slowly and a little warily.

'It's a little… sensitive,' she said.

'Right,' I nodded.

'I was talking to Rose earlier and we both agreed that you… that you had… a problem of sorts,' she said obviously trying to phrase it nicely.

'You were talking to Rose about me?' I smirked a little making eye contact with her.

To my surprise she just looked angry.

'Yes Louis, yes I was,' she snapped. 'Don't let it go to your head, and don't try and flirt. Anyway, I was talking to Rose and something came up.'

'Okay,' I said wondering if I wanted to really know.

'I mentioned something I saw you doing to Rose,' she said. 'Um, remember two days ago when we had prefect rounds? Um, well I saw you… you and a girl before that.'

That explains why she was so angry then.

'And then Rose said that she thought that you might be a, um, well she said she thought you were a sex addict.'

'What?' I snarled and Alex flinched.

'We think you need some help Louis,' Alex continued in a quieter and more sympathetic voice. 'What you're doing… well, it isn't normal.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well… Louis listen to me; how many other people in the school are doing what you are. You're sixteen and you're into double figures when it comes to how many people you've had sex with. Think about it. As far as I know, out of your extended family, you're the only one who isn't a virgin. Except for maybe Lysander and Antonio but they're in a stable relationship that will last years. You're relationships, well, you're lucky if they last an hour.'

'Are you seriously saying this,' I said with a passing laugh. 'Really?'

She looked into my eyes and I could see the worry in them. She actually cared.

'Yes Louis, I am,' she said solemnly. 'You need help.'

'Urgh,' I held my head in my hands. I felt the head ache coming back.

'Have you thought about why you do it, Louis?' she asked in a soft voice.

I raised my head to look at her in disbelief. 'Do you know what it's like?' I demanded loudly. 'Do you know what it's like to be a male veela? To just know that you could have anybody you wanted? Can you imagine? I could have anyone I chose. I usually don't but if I wanted I could have straight men begging for it. If I tried really hard I could take Rory away from Dom, I could take Aunt Angelina away from Uncle George and she knows it. Taking Teddy away from Vic wouldn't even count as effort and believe me I've been tempted. I could have Antonio, Lysander, and Sam if I chose to. If I tried harder still I could have Lorcan and Frank and Alice. I can do what I want. I could have you right now. Hell if I was really sick I could probably even Lily. Do you know what that's like?'

'No,' Alex said quietly with wide eyes. 'I have no idea. Tell me?'

I gapped a little at her. 'What?'

'Tell me,' she said. 'You need to talk about it.'

I looked at her shocked that she cared. Then I remembered. She was Alex. She was kind. Of course she cared.

'It's-'I broke of not really knowing how to explain it. 'It's like… it makes you feel like it's not important. Like it's just a game, like… you want to find out how many people you can pull into bed. And I guess it's about pleasure as well, I mean, it's just for fun.'

'Hum,' Alex said. 'I see.'

'You see?'

'Rose and I were in the Library after lessons today looking up some stuff about veelas,' she said. 'Did you know that it isn't even possible to have a pure male veela? The only way you can have anything resembling a male veela is if the blood is diluted to about an eighth, like you, and even then it's extremely rare.'

'Hang on, how do you get female veelas in the first place then?' I asked.

'Female veelas can procreate with other female veelas,' she said.

'Right, of course.'

'Any way the point is there's been no one to guide you and show you how not to get like… like you are because guys like you are so rare,' Alex continued. 'So if you ever decide that you do need the help I suggest you talk to your mum or aunt. Hell even Dom or Vic. I know that the Veela blood doesn't affect them as much, but it's a start.'

'Right,' I said and we fell into silence.

'All I'm saying Louis is that you should get some advice on how to cope with this all,' she said.

'What am I meant to say?' I asked. 'Hey Mum, how am I meant to deal with everyone being attracted to me?'

'Maybe,' Alex said.

'Right,' I scoffed. Then something occurred to me. 'Seeing as you're talking an interest in me I thought I should mention that I've noticed that not everything is alright with you.'

'What?' Alex said laughing nervously. 'Everything's fine.'

'You've stopped eating properly.'

'What? No I haven't,' Alex said. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'Prove it then,' I said.

'What?'

'Come to dinner with me later,' I challenged.

Alex looked at me in anger. 'Fine,' she said. 'Come and get me in the common room when Madame Pomfree discharges you.'

'Fine,' I said.

'Okay then,' she said and stormed out.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Sam's POV

'Alex,' I called as she entered the portrait hole. She was one of the people who I knew I could still talk to after yesterday's events.

She gave me a smile that looked a little forced. 'Sam, what's up?'

'Um, it's nothing really. It's just that, um, my mum's turned up in Hogsmead and she wants to see me on the Hogsmead trip tomorrow.'

Alex gave me a look of sympathy and sat down on the sofa opposite me. 'Yes, I heard that she turned up.'

'I was just wondering, well, I was going to ask James to come with me because I really don't want to be alone with her but obviously I can't do that now. I would ask Freddie but he's going with Gwen, and Roxanne's still angry with me so I was wondering if you could come with me.'

Again came the look of sympathy. 'Sure Sam, of course,' Alex smiled.

'I don't think it will take that long to be honest and I apologise in advance for how she acts,' I laughed nervously.

Alex shrugged. 'Don't worry about it. I can handle it.'

'Thank you so much Alex,' I said.

She regarded me for a second. 'You look stressed.'

I felt stressed. Like at any moment I would burst into tears.

'I miss James,' I mumbled.

Alex sighed. 'Have you considered apologising to him?'

'Of course,' I said. 'But I don't think he'll take it well. You've heard what happened at try outs. He wants me and Louis out. It's so unfair. Everyone's looking at me like I cheated on him with his cousin. We aren't even going out.'

'Talk to him.'

I looked away as I felt my eyes filling with tears. 'I can't.'

'Okay,' Alex said sounding a little annoyed. 'If that how you feel but to me it sounds like the obvious solution.'

I looked at her. Alex was usually the logical one. 'Do you think?'

'Yes,' she said. 'But ultimately it's up to you to decide.'

I nodded. 'Right.'

Roxanne's POV

'You still up to coming to Hogsmead with me and Scorpius tomorrow Alex?' I said as I sat next to the fire in the common room playing wizard's chess.

'Oh,' Alex gasped. 'I said I would didn't I? I just told Sam I'd go with her.'

'What?' I said looking at Alex. Why would she be going with Sam anywhere after yesterday?

'Yeah, her mums in Hogsmead for work and you know how she is,' Alex said with a shrug.

'So you're leaving me on my own with Scorpius?' I demanded.

'What?' Alex looked shocked. 'He's your boyfriend.'

'You know how I feel about that,' I said loudly. 'Our relationship is basically dead.'

'Well you should tell him that then,' Alex said. 'Maybe you should try not leading him on.'

I looked at her shocked. 'What's gotten into you?'

'What's gotten into me? You're the one who can't be with her boyfriend without her best friend there,' Alex said angrily. 'Is that the only reason that you want me to come with you? So I can keep you company?'

'No,' I insisted. 'Merlin Alex of course not,' I shook my head and sighed. 'Look can we just drop it? I'm sorry, go with Sam.'

'No,' Alex sighed. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that about Scorp either. Sorry.'

I laughed. 'It's fine. You want dinner?'

'Oh,' Alex's face fell. 'I said I'd have dinner with Louis.'

Um, what?

Did I hear that right?

'I'm sorry I miss heard you,' I said.

'I'm going to dinner with Louis,' she said.

No way.

'You are fucking kidding me,' I yelled and the whole common room fell silent. The whole of my present extended family turned to stare.

Alex flinched.

'So now you're replacing me with Louis and Sam,' I demanded.

Alex stared wide eyed. 'No, Roxanne it isn't like that.'

'Don't tell me it's not like that when I can tell it bloody hell is,' I screamed.

'I'm only going with Sam because she needs someone with her, and I'm only going to dinner with Louis to prove a point.'

'Oh,' I laughed cruelly. 'What's this point then? That you're a back stabbing two faced bitch?'

'What?' Alex cried. 'All I'm doing is spending time with new people.'

'Really,' I yelled right back. 'Because it looks to me like you're abandoning me.'

'What?' Alex looked shocked. 'You know I wouldn't do that.'

'Bullshit, you're doing it right now,' I cried.

'No, Roxy come on-'

'Don't call me Roxy,' I yelled storming towards the dorm room stairs. 'Only my friends call me that.'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis climb through the portrait hole. 'And you can fuck of too Louis,' I turned to climb the stairs but before I got to the top I thought of something that I never should have even crossed my mind.

In pure blind anger I turned back around and yelled at Louis, 'I didn't know you were extending your invitation to for parties in a broom closet to fat girls.'

I regret it as soon as I heard my family gasp, saw Louis face harden and worst of all saw Alex run out of the portrait hole.

RWRWRWRWRWRW

Albus,

Although we both appreciate your letter we do wonder what the motives behind it were. In the future try not to go to so much effort to get James into trouble. He seems to be doing a pretty good Job of it himself.

Hope you are all okay now and that you're doing well at school.

Lots of love,

Mum and Dad

P.S Make sure Sam's okay after seeing her mum. We all know what Nicola Skeeter can be like.

**Next Time:**** We meet Nicola Skeeter, a showdown between Gwen and Tamika and poor Scorpius finds out what others have known for a while.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:**** I'm not as happy with this chapter. It doesn't flow as well. Anyways, we shall see what you all think. Also I get my GCSE results in two days. Whish me luck! **

**Oh the perils of being sixteen.**

Chapter Six

James POV

'James,' yelled a voice from down the corridor as I walked to dinner that evening. I knew whose voice it was and I chose to ignore it.

'James,' Sam yelled again jogging to keep up with me.

'James Potter,' she yelled louder this time making her voice echo around the hall. 'You listen to me.'

'What?' I snapped and turned to face her.

'I wanted to say sorry,' she said. 'What I said about you last night was wrong and I shouldn't have even thought it. Especially if it's about the best friend I've ever had.'

She looked at me nervously. 'Please forgive me.'

'Well,' I looked at her for a second. 'I really shouldn't.'

She looked down at her feet.

'It'll lead to lots of complications,' I said. 'But when have I ever said no to you Samantha White?'

She looked back up at me grinning. 'Thank you James. And I am sorry, for… not returning the feelings.'

'It's okay,' I said awkwardly. 'I never meant for you to find out anyway. It wasn't for Roxanne to tell you.'

'Okay.'

'I'll get over you,' I lied.

'I suspect you will Mr Potter,' she smiled.

'Oh,' I said remembering something. 'I heard your Mum wants to see you.'

She groaned. 'How does everyone know?'

'Lysander.'

'Naturally,' she muttered.

'I was wondering if you wanted me to come with you,' I asked.

'Oh,' Sam smiled. 'That would be great. I don't think that Alex really wants to come. Plus my mum could be really quite cruel to her and after what Roxanne said I don't think she really needs that.'

'Yeah,' I said. 'That was cruel of Roxanne.'

I noticed she looked away blushing.

'Worse than what you said,' I added. 'And anyway it's true. I am kind of disgusting.'

'For the record,' she smiled. 'I also keep cereal bowls under my bed.'

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Louis POV

I could hear the sounds of Alex crying from the other end of the deserted corridor. It was sort of muffled. Like she was trying to stop herself. I stopped at the end wondering what to say. How do you comfort a girl whose best friend has just insulted her over the thing she was most sensitive about? Especially if that insult involved you.

What was I doing? I'd never done anything like this before. I'd never comforted anyone like this.

Why did I care about her?

Because she understood of course. Because she was the first person to ever show an interest in how I felt. Because she was kind and genuine and hilarious when she felt like it. I smiled as I remembered one of the first years calling her Captain Awesome Sauce.

She didn't deserve this.

I found her at the other end of the corridor tucked into one of the alcoves. She was so hard to see, but so easy to here.

I sat down silently next to her. I don't think she even noticed until she lifted her head and actually saw me.

'Why are you here?' she asked scrutinising me.

'I wanted to see if you were okay,' I said.

She snorted sarcastically. 'You wanted to see if I was okay?'

I could understand why that was unbelievable.

'Yeah… I did. I'm not really sure why,' I said.

Alex gave me a look before wiping away her tears. 'That's comforting.'

I laughed. 'Yeah, sorry.'

She groaned and leant back against the wall. 'I'm being pathetic.'

'Nah,' I said. 'What Roxanne said was harsh and uncalled for.'

'Yeah,' she said running her hands through her hair. 'I mean for one, you are definitely not inviting me to a party in a broom closet.'

'I wouldn't mind.' The words slipped out before I could stop them.

'What?' Alex snapped her head towards me.

'I didn't mean-'

'Of course you didn't,' Alex said quickly.

'I'm not sure what I meant,' I said looking at her.

She looked back at me with big brown eyes and I suddenly had this crazy urge to-

'Dinner?' Alex said suddenly moving away from me a little. I realised with a jolt that I had been leaning in towards her.

Why had I been leaning in towards her?

'Yeah,' I said. Then I grinned. 'You did promise.'

'Yes,' she said. 'Yes I did.'

Later that night when I had a girl pulled onto my lap, kissing her furiously that conversation popped into my head.

'I can't,' I said suddenly.

The girl looked a little shocked. 'Uh, w-what,' she finally managed.

'I've got to go,' I said backing out the room. 'Uh, Quidditch practice.'

I left before she realised it was eleven o'clock at night.

LWLWLWLWLWLW

Roxanne's POV

'Why did you say it?'

It was the day after I had called Alex fat in the common room and I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Scorpius nursing a tankard of hot butterbeer.

I rubbed my forehead. 'I don't know Scorp. I have no idea. I was just so angry at her.'

'For going to Hogsmead with someone else?' Scorpius asked.

'Yes,' I said.

He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't work out. He looked a little sad at what I said. I realised it was wrong, I really did but Alex knew how I felt about being on my own with Scorpius. She knew but she still let it happened.

No excuse of course to call her what I did.

'I know it's wrong but I really wanted her to come,' I said trying to get rid of that disappointed look he was giving me

But it just changed to a frown. 'Why? This is our date.'

'That isn't the point Scorpius,' I said. 'You just don't get it.'

'No,' he murmured. 'I don't.'

I watched him stir his peach flavoured gilly water with that little rod thing you always got in the more expensive drinks.

'It's funny,' he said breaking the awkward silence. 'You would think that it would be Alex who felt like a third wheel when she comes out with us but it isn't. It's always me.'

I looked at him keeping my face blank. 'What are you talking about Scorpius?'

'It just feels like you use Alex as a barrier when she's around so you don't have to talk to me,' Scorpius said looking down at his drink with his fringe hanging over his eyes. 'I feel like the days just about you and Alex and I'm just tagging along because I'm your boyfriend.'

'That's ridiculous,' I said taking a long sip from my tankard.

'Is it?'

He leant forward and I tensed as his lips brushed mine. I instinctively moved back.

He looked at me. 'I don't think it is,' he said answering his own question.

'Scorp-'

'You haven't let me kiss you properly in days,' he said. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me to kiss you at all.'

I stayed silent.

'I'm not going to kiss you anymore if you don't want me to,' he murmured. 'You're not the person I loved and you definitely don't love me.'

I felt my eyes welling up.

'Why are you crying?' He asked quietly. 'Because I'm dumping you or because you realise that you've pushed everyone away? Me and Alex? We're gone because of the way you've treated us.'

'Scorpius,' I begged as he got up to leave the table.

'You didn't even try to tell me,' he snapped. 'You could have told me instead of stringing me along this long.'

'I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'Don't try,' he said shaking his head. 'What you did hurts too much.'

And then he walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

RWRWRWRWRWRW

Sam's POV

'I want to say in advance that I am so sorry for the way she acts,' I stopping James just outside of the café. 'I'd say she got it from her bitch of a mother but I have a bitch of a mother and I turned out okay.'

'It's cool,' James said. 'Don't sweat.'

'Just… just don't give her anything that could be worth a story,' I said. 'It won't end well.'

'Have faith in me,' James said.

I nodded. 'Let's get this shit over with.'

Then I pushed him inside and followed quickly before I could stop myself.

I saw her as soon as we walked in. The beautiful fake blond sitting in the corner. She was wearing a green fluffy coat and holding a tea cup with perfectly manicured nails. I noticed her trade mark red lipstick and the crocodile hand bag her mother, my grandma, had given her.

She smiled as soon as she saw us.

'Samantha,' she cooed. 'Oh, it's so good to see you. Come on, give mummy a kiss. That's right. Come, sit down.'

I sat down opposite her as she looked at James.

'And who are you?' she asked.

'Oh,' he stuck his hand out. 'James Potter.'

'Ah,' my mum said in interest. 'You must be the poof.'

I aimed a shocked look at my mother as James' mouth fell open.

'Mum!' I gasped.

James recovered quickly. 'Actually ma'am that's my brother.'

'Shut up James,' I snapped pulling out a chair for him to sit on. 'Sit down,' I said to him.

I turned back to my Mum. 'No mother. James isn't gay and neither is his brother.'

'Of course,' she said silkily. 'So you two must be dating then?'

'No!' we both said at the same time.

My Mum smirked as if that was confirmation.

'No,' I reiterated. 'Mum seriously, James and I are just friends.'

'But a Potter eh,' she looked at James with interest. 'You must know so juicy gossip. Your parents, are they still having sex?'

James looked scandalised.

'Oh God,' I cried. 'Mum, don't talk to James.'

'Okay, okay,' she said and turned her attention to me.

'Oh Samantha,' she said and took a strand of my hair into her fingers. 'When was the last time you had your hair cut? And are you using that horrible shampoo from Witches Bulk Buy. I told you last time I saw you to stop using it. It makes your hair like a rats nest. It's awful.'

'Yes mum,' I said trying to zone out.

'And your clothes,' she said. 'I know you're meant to wear muggle clothes but I would expect something more,' she looked at my Quidditch jumper, 'stylish.'

'Mum,' I said. 'It's Quidditch.'

'A yes, you like Quidditch don't you,' she sipped her tea. 'You in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team aren't you?'

'Gryffindor,' I corrected.

'Yes, yes,' she waved me down.

'Why are you here Mum,' I asked.

'What?' she laughed. 'To see you of course.'

'You have lots of opportunities to see me and you don't ever take them so don't give me that,' I said.

My mum set down her cup carefully.

'Oh God,' I said something occurring to me. 'You're not pregnant are you?'

She gave me a look. 'Of course I'm not, and anyway, even if I was I would have an abortion. I tried to have an abortion with you but I was too far along. If I had found out in time you wouldn't be here. You know that.'

James gave me a look that I ignored. I was impervious to this kind of flyaway thing that my mother came out with. I didn't care anymore.

'Why are you here then,' I asked.

'You're father and I are getting that divorce we always talked about,' My Mum said. 'He just sent back the documents from America where he's living with his new girlfriend. She's eighteen fresh out of the Salem Witches Institute.'

James gave me another look and I shivered.

'How nice,' I said resisting thinking about my fifty year old dad with someone who's only older than me by a year and a half.

'She's a right slag,' my mum said. 'I bet she even uses teeth when-'

'Is that all Mum,' I said. 'Only I have to go.'

'But we only just got talking,' she said.

'Do you think either of us really wants to be here,' I asked simply.

She looked at me and nodded curtly. 'I'll be seeing you then,' she said collecting her things and snapping her purse shut.

'I expect so,' I said. 'Come on James.'

As I pulled him out of the café I couldn't help but wonder about that triumphant expression on her face.

James and I didn't speak till we were down the street.

'Wow,' James said. 'Your mum is a bitch.'

'I did warn you,' I said.

He nodded and gave me a weird look. Then he seemed to decide something and pulled me in for a hug.

'I'm glad that your parents have treated me like their own,' I murmured into his chest.

'I am too,' he said stroking my hair.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

James POV

So there I was minding my own business and eating bacon the morning after when Al storms ups to me and hits me over the head with a newspaper.

'What the fuck is this,' he was yelling.

'Al,' I said simply. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Oh yeah,' he roared catching the attention of most the hall. 'What's this then?'

He thrust the Daily Prophet towards me. The title of the article on the page shocked me.

_James Potter Outs His Brother as Gay_

_Sixteen year old James Potter outed his fifteen year old younger brother as gay yesterday when he spoke to the Daily Prophets very own Nicola Skeeter. When James was jokingly asked if he was gay by the attractive blond he laughed and said, 'No sweetheart, that's my brother'._

_Albus Potter has not yet commented on the situation but we do know that many hearts were broken by this revelation. It is thought that his family will accept him as who he is. After all, they have already accepted the likes of Louis Weasley who plays for both teams and Lysander Scamander who is currently dating Antonio Zabini._

_James Potter however killed rumour's surrounding his own preferences when he revealed that he was in fact in a relationship with long term girlfriend Samantha White. The two love birds are pictured on the right in a tight embrace yesterday on a date in Hogsmead._

_We wish both boys luck in any future romantic affairs. _

'Well shit,' I said.

**Next Time:**** This time Gwen and Tamika will actually speak, Albus and James will talk, and Roxy takes comfort in someone… um… expected?**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Authors Note:**__** I am so, so sorry that this is so late. It won't happen again… promise. **_

Chapter Seven

Roxanne's POV 

Freddie hadn't spoken to me. Scorpius hadn't spoken to me. Alex hadn't spoken to me. Louis hadn't spoken to me. I had officially become a loner from the moment I got back from Hogsmead. Nobody had even told me about the article in the daily prophet. The first I had heard of it was some girl who had been crying on her friend's shoulder the afternoon it had happened.

'He can't be gay,' she had choked out. 'Why are all the good ones always gay?'

I had wondered who she was talking about until I saw the article declaring that James had outed Albus on the counter.

Are people stupid? Al may act a little… camp at times but in reality he is very straight.

And Al isn't a 'good one'. You can be around him for one minute without him criticising your appearance. Although… he hasn't stooped as low as to call Alex fat yet.

However the fact that Al's sexuality was under question at that point in time was hardly my biggest problem.

My second biggest problem was the fact that I had said the unforgivable to my best friend and blondest cousin severing most ties that I had with my family. My third biggest problem was that I had broken up with one of the most gorgeous boys in school officially casting me out from my family and circle of friends possibly forever.

Neither of those problems however was as big as my first biggest problem. The fact that I had never really found my 'gorgeous' ex-boyfriend that gorgeous.

I mean sure, I had known that he was gorgeous and I knew why but I hadn't particularly cared.

I had of course made excuses for this. Maybe it was the lack of confidence. Girls love confidence and he just didn't have enough. That had to be it. Or maybe it was the fact that his parents had given him a god awful name. That could be a contributing factor.

But who was I kidding.

Even as I formed those excuse in my head my eyes were being drawn to someone else.

Funny that article had been about Albus this morning.

RWRWRWRWRWRW

James' POV

'So what exactly did you say?' Albus asked again leaning a little too close from across the table.

'No ma'am, that's my brother,' I repeated for about the seventh time backing away slightly and moving my piece of parchment away from the centre of the table.

Albus looked doubtfully at Sam who was nodding beside me.

'It says here you added in sweetheart,' he said in a strained voice looking down at the paper.

'You know better than to believe anything my mother says,' Sam said. 'She's a liar. All she wants is a good story.'

Albus smirked. 'So you and James aren't dating then. You do look cosy in that loving embrace though.'

I got ready to stand up. 'Don't make me come over there,' I growled.

'Albus, will you put down that paper,' Lily snapped grabbing it of him. 'And James, don't rise to his bate. I've had enough of it. I've had about sixty girls come up to me asking whether it was true. It's getting ridiculous.'

'What did you say to them,' Albus demanded making the table shake and splattering ink everywhere.

'I told them to ask you themselves,' Lily snapped capping her ink bottle before Al could do anymore damage.

'What?' Albus nearly shrieked. 'Why did you say that? That makes it sound like I am actually gay.'

'Calm down,' Sam said. 'Merlin, Al.'

'Don't tell me to calm down,' Al said shrilly. 'It was your bloody mother that wrote all this. Why? Why can't reporters just keep their noses out of other people's business?'

'This is my mother we're talking about,' Sam said leaning back in her chair looking glum. 'Everything is her business.'

'It'll get worse before it gets better,' Lily added. 'The Hogwartian Weekly's coming out tomorrow morning. Some of the articles in that are going to be embarrassing.'

She said the word 'embarrassing' in a singsong voice.

'Lily, you're in the Quidditch team too,' I snapped.

'Not the point,' she said putting a final full stop onto her essay. 'Let's face it. It's been a bad week for the Wotter family.'

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Alice's POV

I was jolted awake by the sound of my bloody alarm clock. I had owned it for five years and I still hadn't gotten used to that incessant ringing noise. Every time it rung was a shock to my system.

I got up trying to be silent; Alex could get really cranky in the morning if she got woken up early. I tiptoed down the hall with my towel and orange scented shampoo to the bathroom and was about to start brushing my teeth when-

'ARGH,' came a shriek from the girl stepping out of the shower.

'What!' I cried brandishing my tooth brush and spinning around.

'Oh,' said the girl, well Roxanne to be precise, said. 'You're really quiet.'

She blushed obviously embarrassed by her scream.

'Yeah,' I said. 'I'm being silent. Alex is still asleep.'

I saw Roxanne flinch. 'I meant to apologise to her yesterday but she wasn't in the common room all evening.'

'She was with James, Sam and Louis, they were in the library,' I said.

Roxanne's draw dropped. 'Huh? James and Sam?'

'I know. Apparently they were even doing homework,' I said before gargling water.

Roxanne nodded slightly looking bemused and I smiled at her. She blushed when our eyes connected for a second.

What can you expect? Her whole families blanking her.

Plus she's in a towel.

Actually this is kind of awkward.

'I'm going to-' we said at the same time.

'Oh, you first-' we said at the same time.

'Sorry-' we said at the same time.

Roxanne bit her lip. It was kind of cute.

MERLIN.

Where the hell did that come from?

'Shower,' I muttered and practically ran into the frosted glass.

ALALALALALAL

Tamika's POV

So I had been walking down the corridor to an early breakfast totally minding my own business, thinking about bacon and how great it would be to not be pregnant when BAM.

Bitch attack.

'Stay away from my man you whore,' shrieked the monster that is Gwen.

'Oh hello there,' I said. 'You should probably scream that a little louder. Freddie's dad probably didn't here that down in Hogsmead.'

'Well you heard me you slut,' she said venomously.

'You're wearing that word out missy,' I said looking at my nails. 'It's funny how you can take perfectly good insults and just rape them.'

'Excuse me,' she said standing in front of me. 'Can you shut your mouth for a moment?'

'Nope.'

'Well I guess it's a little like your legs then,' she smirked.

'Look,' I said. 'Say what you want to say and say it now.'

'Stay away from Freddie,' she said. 'Because if you don't, things are going to get serious.'

'Is that a threat?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'What do you think Freddie would think of that?' I questioned.

'I doubt he'd care,' she said folding her arms across her chest. 'He's a nice boy so he'll act concerned for a bit but he doesn't actually care about you.'

She laughed. 'You're pregnant. You're damaged goods. You always will be.'

And then she walked of down the corridor with peals of laughter following her.

She was right. Who was I kidding? And I actually thought I had a chance with Freddie.

Then I snorted. He was worth a shot anyway.

Challenge accepted bitch.

TRTRTRTRTRTR

Alex's POV

I was had just finished breakfast when I bumped into Louis.

'Woops,' he breathed holding my waist to unnecessarily steady me looking me directly in the eye.

'Don't do that,' I snapped slapping his hands away. He frowned. 'This is me, Alex. Not someone you want to flirt with. Is flirting wired into your brain or something?'

He smirked. 'Someone got up from the wrong side of bed.'

'There was shrieking coming from the bathroom,' I muttered angrily.

He grinned. 'That's what she said.'

I looked at him unimpressed. 'It was Roxanne and Alice.'

'Even more so,' he replied grinning widely.

'Huh?'

He laughed. 'Ask Lysander.'

Lysander? Why would he be sharing a joke with Lysander?

'You've been speaking with Lysander,' I said. 'I didn't think you were on speaking terms.'

'No,' he said shaking his head as though he found something very funny. 'I mean we're both in a position where were more likely to notice something than you straight people. Antonio too I guess.'

'Right,' I said nodding. 'Is this some LGBT community joke.'

'What's an LGBT community,' he asked.

'Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transsexual community,' I said. 'Muggle thing.'

'They have that?'

'They have many things in the muggle world,' I said. 'Bent people included.'

'Bent people?' he asked.

'Oh,' I gasped. 'I didn't mean that offensively. You can call me a mudblood if you want.'

'Why would I do that,' he smirked and then turned towards the stacks of newspapers.

Louis stopped to grab a Hogwartian Weekly of one of the stacks and turned to page three immediately.

'James is going to flip out,' he smirked.

I took the paper.

_**Quidditch Try-out Disaster for Griffindor**_

_**By Rose Weasley**_

_**Last Friday Griffindor suffered what was most likely the biggest embarrassment they've had since Albus Potter's birthday celebration last year when the whole tower overslept after a night of partying until twelve o'clock in the afternoon earning them all a week's detention for missing there first three lessons.**_

_Griffindor successfully botched there Quidditch try-outs due to an argument between the captain James Potter and his two chasers Louis Weasley and Samantha White. It is said all the team were said to have threatened to quit and that White actually stormed of the pitch when Potter declared that he was replacing both her and Louis Weasley with first years._

_Slytherin captain Logan Flint says 'Our spies tell us that it was pandemonium. We reckon Griffindor are going to be no problem to beat.'_

_James Potter however says 'It was a momentary lapse of judgement on all our parts. It will not happen again.'_

_Professor McGonagall has denied the rumours that she is looking to sack James Potter in preference to first year Hufflepuff_ _Hortence Pinkleberry.___

Underneath the article there was a picture of James in a fit chucking his broomstick away.

I laughed and turned smiling to Louis.

He was looking at me with an odd expression on his face like he was in a daze.

'What?' My hand went to my hair. 'Is there something in my hair?'

'No,' he said in a strange voice that I had never heard him use. 'You just look really pretty when you laugh.'

I froze. 'What?'

He seemed to snap out of his daze. 'No sorry,' he said quickly. 'I didn't mean- I didn't mean that-'

'I know,' I said quickly.

'Right… well,' he trailed of.

'I have charms,' I said turning to get out of the extremely awkward situation that had just arisen. 'See you.'

'So do I,' he said. 'I mean I have charms too.'

'Oh,' I nodded. Of course he did. 'Of course, we're in the same class.'

'Right,' he said and looked at me before brushing a strand of his fringe out of his eyes.

Did I ever mention how beautiful his eyes were? And his tan and his hair and his muscles.

'Right,' he said again.

'Yeah,' I muttered.

He stayed silent for a second. 'Well I'm just going to go this way,' he said motioning to the corridor to our left.

'Okay,' I said. 'Well see you then.'

Then we headed off the same charms classroom in different directions.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

_**Authors Note:**__** Sorry that this chapter was so boring. Something big is happening next chapter as you can probably guess.**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Authors Note:**__** And here are the next chapter guys! Hope you all enjoy**_

Chapter Eight

Albus' POV

'Why are they all giggling?' Scorpius muttered to me.

We were in the library catching up on homework after Quidditch practice. James had completely flipped out about Rose's article and changed the Quidditch practice schedule to five nights a week including Saturdays and Sundays after hearing that Slytherin thought they would trounce us in our next match against them. I personally was under the impression that he would cave and change it back to three days a week after realising how much work N.E.W.T's were going to be. Either that or Sam would do something to save us all. She had to.

'I don't know Scorp,' I said in answer to his question. 'Maybe it's because I'm here. Girls giggle when I'm around. I think it's the hair.'

'You are so vein,' Scorpius said before going back to his essay on how much Glen the Grotesque contributed to the Troll Revolution of 1865.

I gave him a withering look. 'I'm not vein. I'm realistic.'

Scorpius looked at me in disbelief. 'You think you're going to marry Alice.'

'I am going to marry Alice,' I insisted. 'You wait and see.'

'Not according to her,' Scorpius said.

'She's a woman,' I noted. 'They're exceedingly irrational and don't always know what they're talking about. Fact.'

'You're exceedingly sexist,' Scorpius said.

'I am not,' I protested. 'And if you can get a girl in the year above, so can I.'

He gave me a look. 'But I couldn't, could I? She dumped me.'

Awkward.

'Ah mate, sorry,' I placated. 'Hang on, didn't you dump her?'

'Only after she basically blanked me making it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me.'

'Right,' I said nodding. 'She's been a bit of a bitch as of lately.'

Scorpius gave me another look. 'No shit Sherlock.'

'What's a Sherlock?'

'A muggle fictional character Alex told me about,' he explained. 'You should have done muggle studies.'

'Right,' I said. 'Lysander says that we shouldn't be too hard on Roxy though. Says he thinks she's going through a rough spot.'

'I'm her boyfriend,' Scorpius said through gritted teeth. He cursed as he dotted an 'i' a little too violently causing ink to splatter everywhere. 'If she was going through a rough spot she should have told-'

'Excuse me but are you two dating?'

Both Scorp and I turned to look at the third year girl with long blond hair and a smile on her face who had asked the question.

'What?' Scorpius deadpanned.

'Could you repeat the question?' I asked sure that I hadn't heard her right.

'Are you two dating?'

I hate the world.

'Well it's just that yesterday in the Daily Prophet it said that you were gay and the day before that Scorpius broke up with Roxanne Weasley which no straight guy would ever do. Logic says that you two must be going exclusive,' she concluded.

Mine and Scorps faces must have conveyed identical looks of alarm because she added, 'don't worry, I won't tell anybody your secret.'

Her eyes darted to her friends on the other side of the library who were giggling madly.

'We're not dating,' Scorpius said quickly.

'No,' I added. 'No way, never, nada. Me and Scorp? No way. What gave you that idea?'

'You're making it worse,' Scorpius said in an undertone and I shut my mouth quickly.

'Ok,' said the girl said not looking convinced. 'Just so you know, I think you two make a really cute couple. I'm so happy for you. You shouldn't feel you have to hide.'

She did look happy as well. She was grinning ear to ear in a way that made her look like she could barely contain herself.

'Were not hiding anything,' I said with gritted teeth. 'The article was a lie. I'm not gay and neither is Scorpius. I think.'

Scorpius glared at me.

'Okay then,' she said completely ignoring what I had just said, as she turned to go. 'Have fun you two.'

She waved before flouncing of to her friends where she was immediately bombarded with questions.

Scorpius was still staring at her when I turned to him and said, 'we will never speak of this again.'

He nodded in agreement.

'Sorry mate,' he said, 'but I just don't like you in that way.'

'James is so going to pay for this,' I muttered. 'Scorpius pass me some parchment, I have a letter to write.'

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You know that I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's something that it's imperative that I tell you._

_James is trying to resurrect Voldemort._

_I know. It's a shock. I've done everything I can to stop him. I've tried to get him to change his ways, I really have but there's nothing I can do. I feel as though I have let you down as a son._

_My suggestion is that you take him out of Hogwarts immediately and put him in an orphanage._

_I love you loads and I promise to never let you down like James has._

_Al_

_P.S James and Sam have also been staging orgies on the common room floor. The Slytherin common room floor._

'Please tell me you're not going to actually send that,' Scorpius said after reading it over.

'Course,' I said. 'This will get rid of James for good.'

I stood up rolling the piece of parchment up as I smiled happily.

'If you say so,' Scorpius muttered.

'I do,' I said. 'I'm going to the Owlery. 'I'll see you at dinner or something.'

APAPAPAPAPAP

Sam's POV

'That looks like a good muffin,' I said looking at the blueberry flavoured delight next to James plate at dinner.

He shielded it with his hand. 'Some girl gave it to me,' he said. 'And no, you can't have any.'

'James,' I said. 'We're best friends. If I had a muffin that looked that good, I would totally give you some.'

James gave me a doubtful look. 'Somehow I doubt that.'

'James!'

'Sam,' he said back in a fake falsetto voice.

'What are you two arguing about?' Alex said sliding into the seat opposite us.

'James won't give me any of his muffin,' I informed her.

She snorted.

'What?' I asked.

She shook her head muttering, 'That's what she said.'

I glared at her. 'You're meant to be a prefect.'

'Yeah Sam,' James added.

'I meant to tell you James, I saw Albus going up to the Owlery ,' Alex said. 'He looked pretty pissed.'

'You don't think he's found out about the rumour going round about him and Scorp do you?' James said looking worried. 'The Quidditch team really can't handle anymore awkwardness.'

Tell me about it. I found it hard to make eye contact with Louis at all anymore. He seemed oblivious to this. Either that or he didn't care. He usually didn't.

What's this?' Lysander said scooting closer to us with Antonio from further down the table. 'Albus and Scorpius?' he asked.

'If you've been spreading it around Lysander-'James started.

But Lysander interrupted him. 'Oh no,' he said waving James of like he was deluded. 'They're all wrong for each other. Quiet and vein do not make a good pairing. Don't ever think that. Plus there both a little too straight for that,' he sighed. 'It's a shame really.'

'What?' Antonio asked putting his cub down onto the table heavily.

'Oh they don't hold a candle to you darling,' he added batting his eyes at Antonio. 'I love you too much.'

Antonio smiled goofily. 'Love you too.'

They both leaned in for a kiss.

'I'm eating, do I have to watch this?' James asked while Alex and I sighed.

'Anyway,' Lysander continued. 'If they were gay our group could have a little gay community. Antonio and I, Louis, and R-'

Antonio clamped his hand over Lysander's mouth and Lysanders eyes widened as he realised that whatever he was going to say was probably not appropriate.

'We should really be going,' Antonio said standing up. 'Come on babe.'

Then he dragged Lysander away who was complaining about how Antonio had messed up his hair.

And then I saw the opportunity. I grabbed the muffin.

'Hey!' James protested trying to grab it back.

'Just one bite,' I pleaded.

James sighed. 'Fine.'

I opened my mouth wide and-

'I said one bite,' James gasped grabbing what was left of the muffin of me.

'Mm,' I smirked as I swallowed it.

'Home-wrecker,' James commented and Alex rolled her eyes.

I suddenly had the urge to lay my head down. My mind was all haze and colours were all swirling around. Then they settled and formed the picture of my one true love.

'You alright Sam,' James asked. He sounded like he was speaking from a distance.

'I'm more than okay,' I said in a dazed voice moving my face closer towards his. 'I'm in love.'

James moved his head away. 'Okay,' he said slowly shifting across the bench.

'I love her,' I said. 'I really, really do. She's just so. So beautiful.'

Alex and James were both giving me weird looks.

'Who are you talking about?' Alex asked.

'Amber of course,' I answered wondering how they could be so stupid. Who else would I be in love with? 'Amber McTravis.'

'Do you see her,' I asked whipping my head around. 'Where is she? Where is my love?'

'Err…' Alex said. 'She's in the hospital wing.'

'Oh Merlin,' I said standing up. 'I have to see her.'

Alex and James exchanged a look.

'Right,' James said. 'Follow us. We'll take you to her.'

Then they seized me by the arms and frogmarched me out of the Great Hall.

'She's beautiful isn't she,' I said smiling. 'So, so pretty.'

Then an angel appeared down at the end of the corridor. She looked expectantly towards James.

'That's her,' I said.

I tried to break free of their arms but they held on tighter.

Amber looked at me. 'Oh you didn't,' she said.

'My love,' I cried. 'It's going to be alright. They won't keep us apart anymore.'

'You stupid bitch,' Amber cried. 'That muffin wasn't for you.'

'No,' Alex yelled back at her. 'You're the stupid one. What did you think you were doing playing around with love potions?'

Did she just insult my one true love? My darling?

I finally broke free and raised my wand. How dare she?

'Avada-'

'STUTIFY.'

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Alex's POV

'And then she tried to Avada me,' I said to Louis as we walked down the deserted corridors on our patrol.

'Are you serious?' He replied looking a little shocked.

'Never been more so,' I nodded. 'James and I both stutified her at the same time. Professor McGonagall said that her spell wouldn't have worked anyway. Apparently you really have to mean it if you try and cast an unforgivable curse. Sam never would have meant it without love potion so she didn't mean it with.'

'Good story though,' Louis said. 'One to tell the kids.'

We lapsed into an awkward silent at that remark.

Louis cleared his throat. 'So… is she okay.'

'Oh she's fine,' I said. 'Out cold but she'll wake up.'

'That's good then,' Louis said. 'I mean, minus the out cold issue.'

I nodded in reply.

'Well, well. If it isn't beauty and the beast.'

I inwardly groaned as Lola Mclaggen and her cronies rounded the corner.

She looked at me. 'And sweetheart I don't mean you're the beauty.'

I ground my teeth.

Lola turned to Louis. 'Have you thought anymore about my proposition,' she asked flirtily.

Louis regarded her. 'Yes, I have.'

Lola smirked. 'And?'

'I don't really think you're my type.'

Lola's eyes turned cold. 'That's odd. I always had you down as… easy.'

Louis raised an eyebrow.

'You know if you were a girl I'd say that if your vagina had a password, it would be password,' Lola said.

'Well if I'm so… easy… and I'm turning you down, what does that say about you?' Louis asked.

Lola looked furious. 'Maybe you are gay after all,' she said. 'Girls,' she beckoned to her cronies. 'We're leaving.'

As the was walking down the corridor I called back to her. 'You're forgetting something Lola.'

She turned around slowly. 'What whale?'

I smirked. 'I'm a prefect. Unless something goes horribly wrong I'm probably going to be head girl. I have pull with the teachers. Be careful what you say to me from now one.'

Lola looked furious.

'Allons-y bitches,' I said and stormed away pulling Louis down the corridor with me.

'What was that?' He asked a couple of seconds later.

'Me saying what I should have said when we were escorting those first years that night,' I replied.

He laughed. 'That was like Scorpius threatening to quit the Quidditch team. Really, really suprising. You're an enigma.'

'An enigma,' I said doubtfully.

'An enigma,' he confirmed.

I laughed bumping shoulders with him and we fell into what was a comfortable silence.

'I wanted to talk to you about what I said to you this morning,' Louis declared.

Suddenly things felt a little awkward again.

'R-Right,' I said nervously brushing my hair out of my face.

He stopped me by grabbing onto my shoulder. 'I meant it,' he said. 'You are pretty.'

I looked at him for a moment lost for words and then frowned. 'What are you doing?' I asked frankly.

He looked a little put out. 'Nothing.'

'You can't mess with me like that,' I said. 'So don't try.'

'Alex,' he called after me as I started walking down the corridor. 'Alex!' He jogged to catch up with me. 'I'm not messing. I've never been more serious in my life.'

I turned to face him. 'Louis, I know what boys think of me. They look at me and they instantly judge me because I'm fat. No one has ever been interested in me so you can understand why I'm a bit doubtful that you think I'm pretty.'

'So just because you've never gotten the attention that I want to give, you think I'm messing around with you,' Louis said.

'Yes!' I said. 'Of course I do. You're you.'

Louis opened and closed his mouth. Then he said, 'and what does that mean?'

'I mean…' I closed my eyes for a second before saying, 'I mean that what Lola just said was wrong. You're not easy. You're not easy at all. Sure, you have sex and make out with a lot of people but the people you do it with aren't just random. You chose them carefully. Contrary to what Lola might think you're actually very selective.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that you're…' I stopped. Could I say it? What the hell, there was no way back from this anyway so I might as well embarrass myself as much as possible.

'What I'm saying Louis,' I continued, 'is that you're gorgeous. You're the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid my eyes on. You're absolutely beautiful. I'm not joking but I often wonder if they put something in your juice box as a toddler sometimes. Actually all the time. I can't actually describe with words how I feel when you're around. Any you actually expect me to believe, that someone who's as… as, inhumanly beautiful as you, and who could and has had any one he wants in this school, is interested in me.'

Louis looked annoyed for a second but then the annoyance faded. 'Fine,' he said. 'I'm going to have to woo you.'

'Excuse me?' I cringed at the word 'woo'.

'Woo by definition means to seek the love of-'

'Has Lola put you up to this?' I asked shaking my head. 'Because if she has please, please stop. I don't want to be played around with.'

Louis then lifted ran a finger down the side of my face and underneath my chin. He directed my face towards his so I was looking into his eyes. 'I understand why you might think this is a trick. I understand that you have such a low opinion of yourself that you think that I could actually team up with Lola to make a fool out of you. I promise that's not true.'

His fingers then traced down my neck and brushed through my hair. I backed away slightly. As much as I liked him doing it there was something about his touch that was to… sexual.

'Louis,' I said. It was a weak warning.

'Sorry.' He let go of me realising that he was probably going too far. Then he grinned. 'Alexandra Everett, I resolve to woo you.'

AEAEAEAEAEAE

_Dear Albus, _

_Nice try._

_From your Parents_

_**Authors Note:**__** I'm just wondering, is there anyone's POV that you particularly want to read? I know that I've been neglecting Lorcan a lot but we'll come to him later in the story. He does have a main plot in this as you can probably tell from the summary; however it will come out later on. **_

_**Just so you guys know I've planned out all the chapters of this story now. It's about seventy chapters long so at the rate I'm going now it should take about just under six months to complete this story. I know that sounds like a lot but I can do it. Although I haven't posted all the chapters yet on my other story I'm already up to chapter forty-five so I can definitely do it for this. **_

_**If you're wondering, the story ends when James and all the other sixth years graduate.**_


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

James POV

Sam looked so peaceful as she lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Madame Pomfree said she'd be waking up around now so I'd come to make sure she was okay and not dead or anything. I reached across the bed to reposition her fringe which had fallen across her face. She was trying to grow it out so that it wouldn't annoy her in Quidditch matches. That in my eyes was dedication.

'Why are you touching me?'

'Argh!' I jumped back in shock when she spoke suddenly. I over balanced slightly and fell off the chair that I was sat on.

Sam sat up and smirked at me. 'Training for the ballet Potter?'

'You just made me jump,' I said. 'That's all.'

She laughed. 'Right. On to more important things though, what the hell happened?'

'Love potion,' I said, and she groaned flopping back onto her bed. 'You were in love with Amber. You tried to Avada Alex so we knocked you out. You've under for a day.'

'Are you serious,' she groaned.

'Yep, it's my middle name.'

'That joke was funny the first time James,' she said. 'Now you're just raping it.'

'Right,' I said slightly put out. 'Thanks for that.'

She smirked. 'You need someone to tell you when you're falling short.'

'I got your homework for you,' I said smirking as her smile disappeared. 'I even walked down to Hagrid's to get your Care of Magical Creatures.'

She faked a smile. 'You shouldn't have James.'

I waved her of knowing full well she wasn't happy. 'It was the least I could do,' I said. 'Wouldn't want you to miss out on chasing dragons across the continent because you didn't finish your homework.'

'Fuck you James.'

'You wish.'

She stared at me like I had gone crazy.

Then I realised what I had said.

'I didn't mean it like that,' I garbled.

'I know,' she said quickly.

We stared at each other for a few tense seconds.

'Have I missed dinner,' Sam asked.

'No,' I said. To stop the tense silence from reoccurring I added, 'Word on the street says it's shepherd's pie for dinner.

Madame Pomfree walked in before Sam had to think of an answer. 'Ah, you're awake, good.'

I sighed as Sam turned all her attention to Madame Pomfree. How did it get to the point where I couldn't talk to my best friend without things getting awkward?

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Alex's POV

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Louis came up behind me and dragged me into an alcove.

'You know it's common decency to tell people you're behind them,' I said.

'I was behind you,' Louis grinned at me.

'Before you scare them,' I added.

'Right,' Louis said. 'Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come to Hogsmead with me this Saturday.'

I blinked.

'Louis, why are you doing this?'

'Because I like you,' he said like it was obvious which it really wasn't. 'Look, I don't want to have this conversation again. Just accept the fact that I'm into you.'

I looked at him dubiously. 'Okay,' I said.

'Great,' he said happily. 'Wait do you mean okay as in you'll go to-'

'I mean I'll go to Hogsmead with you,' I confirmed.

'Oh,' Louis said sounding like he hadn't expected me to say yes so easily. 'Really?'

'I said yes. That usually implies acceptance.'

Louis grinned widely but then sobered. 'That's great.'

I smiled at him as we fell silent.

'If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Rose in the library,' I said. 'She needs help sorting out her number charts.'

'I never got how people had trouble with them,' Louis said in wonder.

'We can't all soak up information like a sponge Louis,' I said. 'You should count yourself lucky that you cant. Who knows where you'd be if you didn't.'

'I'd be a model.'

I gave him a withering look. 'That is so not the point.'

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Freddie's POV

'Where do you take girls on a date?'

I shrugged at Louis question. 'I don't know mate. Where do you take girls on a date?'

Louis shook his head. 'No, it's not a joke,' he said. 'It's a genuine question that you should know the answer to. You're the only one who's ever been able to hold a long relationship besides Scorpius and Dom, but Dom's a girl so I can't ask her and Scorpius is in the year below me so I don't want to ask him.'

I frowned at him. 'Why'd you want to know about where to take a girl? I thought you didn't date, just fu-'

'Not the point,' he said cutting me off. 'Just tell me.'

'Err I don't know,' I said considering it. 'Gwen kind of likes Madam Puddifoots.'

Louis made a face. 'I am not going there, besides, the girl I'm planning to take probably wouldn't like it.'

'Really? Because any girl that I'd imagine you'd go for like that kind of thing,' I said in disbelief.

'Oh,' Louis said. 'And what kind of girl do you imagine I'd go for.'

'Easy.'

Louis made another face. 'Why does everyone think that about me?'

'I don't know made, maybe because-'

'It was a rhetorical question,' Louis snapped.

'Okay, well, if it's not true what's she… or he like then.'

'She,' Louis said. 'And I guess… bookish.'

I stared at him. 'Do you mean she likes to wear sexy librarian attire?'

Louis laughed slightly. 'No, I don't think she does. No, I mean she's smart, funny, kind…'

I stared at him. 'Okay… Actually just tell me who she is.'

'Alex.'

'Alex Peterson?' I said quickly.

'Everett.'

'What?' I deadpanned.

'I'm going with Alex Everett to Hogsmead on Saturday.'

'You're joking,' I stated.

'No, I'm not joking,' Louis said looking a bit offended. 'I'm serious.'

'You can't mess with her,' I hissed. 'She's practically family.'

'Why would I mess with her,' Louis hissed straight back.

'I don't know. Why would you?' I said. 'If you're not deadly serious you need to stop right now.'

'I am deadly serious,' Louis said looking deadly serious. 'I don't know why, but I am.'

'Fine,' I said leaning back in my chair. 'I believe you.'

'So were should I take her?'

'If I was you, I wouldn't be thinking about where to take her, I'd be thinking about how to earn her trust.'

FWFWFWFWFWFW

Alex's POV

I was on my way back from the library when I rounded the corner and literally crashed into Roxanne.

'Oh god, sorry,' Roxanne said bending down to pick up the parchment that I'd dropped when we'd bumped into each other.

I knelt down to help her pick the parchment. 'It's fine,' I said taking what she was holding onto. 'Really.'

She held onto the parchment a little too long. It felt like I was prizing it away from her.

'I've missed you,' she stated.

'Okay,' I said warily.

'I hate myself for what I said to you in a moment of unreasonable anger,' she said.

I stared at her a moment, then she laughed. 'They say you never fully appreciate something you have until it's gone. They're right.'

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Roxanne's POV

Alex didn't say anything. It was odd. I'd planned out a whole speech in my head to say when I got her alone, but now I that I'd gotten a chance to say it I realised that it probably wouldn't make a difference.

'I'm sorry,' I said before walking off down the corridor. When I looked back Alex was gone.

I went back to focusing on my original task. Locating Lysander Scamander.

As much as it pained me to admit it I did need his help. I'd been having the same dream for a couple of days. Not the same one exactly but all of the same theme… Alice. When I'd woken up I'd buried my face in my hands and just cried.

Why did it have to be me? I was already a social outcast. I already had that to deal with, but this was all too much. I didn't want to like girls. I just didn't.

I spotted Lysander in the court yard sitting on the stone bench. Antonio was smirking as he whispered something in his ear that was making him blush and hide behind his hair. Most would say Lysander looked the picture of innocence, embarrassed and unsure, but Roxanne knew he was anything but.

Antonio spotted her first. 'If it isn't the Weasley from the brunet side of the family,' he said sliding Lysander of his lap but keeping a hand on his waist.

'Roxanne,' Lysander smiled at me. 'I wondered when you'd turn up.'

'You- you did?' I questioned as Antonio gave him a stern look.

Lysander simply nodded and waited for me to continue.

'I- I was hoping to talk to you alone,' I said.

Lysander gave Antonio a knowing look and he rolled his eyed. 'I guess that's my cue to leave,' he said leaning down to give Lysander a chaste kiss. 'By love,' he smiled before turning to leave.

Lysander watched him fondly until he disappeared through the arch under the clock tower.

'Now Roxanne,' Lysander said after adjusting his position on the stone bench. 'You know you can talk to me about anything. Except Quidditch. I don't know a _thing_ about Quidditch. You'd have to go to Antonio if you wanted to know anything about that darn sport.'

I looked away blinking the tears out of my eyes. This was not the time for tears.

'Roxanne,' Lysander said in a soothing voice. 'Look at me,' he muttered. 'Come on. Sit down.'

I sat down next to him.

'You don't have to be embarrassed,' he said gently taking my hands in his. 'About questioning your sexuality. It's only normal.'

'You know,' I said flatly.

'Of course,' he waved me off scoffing. 'I'm flamboyantly gay honey. I have amazingly fine-tuned gay-dar.'

I nodded looking down at my lap.

'You said that I was questioning my sexuality,' I said. 'But I'm not… I've never really been attracted to boys.'

Lysander nodded slowly. 'Not even Scorpius?'

I shook my head. 'Not even him.' Then I added, 'I could tell he was good looking though.'

'That he is,' Lysander muttered. 'But that's not the point. Do you notice girls?'

'Um.' Thinking about it the only girl that I ever really thought about was Alice. 'Only really one girl in particular,' I said.

'Alice?' Lysander asked.

'God, how much do you know,' I said trying to laugh it off.

Lysander smiled slightly. 'Like I said before, I'm gay.'

I didn't know exactly what to say.

'You know how I came to accept I was gay?' Lysander asked. 'I met another gay person who was happy. I thought that being gay would set me back in life, make me a loser. But then I met this couple, and they looked like the happiest people alive. So then I thought that maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe no one would turn against me. So I told my brother. His reply was something along the lines of 'cool bro, I'm going to play Quidditch with James and Sam, want to come?' I said no, obviously.'

I laughed at that.

'I think Freddie would probably do the same for you,' Lysander said. 'For me the hardest part wasn't coming out, it was coming to accept who I was. I think that'll be the same for you.'

'I think,' I faltered slightly. 'I think… maybe… I might be,' I shook my head knowing full well there was no might about it.

'Fuck that, I'm gay,' I concluded.

I actually laughed at the sense of freedom those words gave me.

'Then join the club,' Lysander said smiling. 'Antonio's thinking of getting t-shirts.'

_**Authors Note:**__** So… I'm late again, sorry, sorry, sorry. I actually found this chapter really hard to write which is probably reflected in the shortness of the chapter. Also I was doing summer homework at the last minute and my boyfriend broke up with me. Woe is me. Nah really I'm fine, just lazy and wallowing in undeserved self-pity.**_

_**On a slightly different note, I start school and therefore A-Levels this Thursday. For those of you who don't live in Britain, it's a lot of work which means that I'm going to have to make the time between updates longer. It'll probably be three or four days in between each update from now on. I'm really sorry, I'd love to update once every two days but it's just not realistic.**_

_**Carbon xx**_


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Authors Note:**__** Again I have no excuses… I'm sorry. **_

Chapter Ten

Albus POV

'It can't have been that bad,' Rose said.

'Can't have been that bad?' I scoffed. 'No it was bloody awful.'

'Language Al,' Dom said as she climbed through the portrait hole. 'You know what you're mum did to Uncle Ron last time you said that.'

I glared at her and crossed my arms.

'What happened?' Dom asked throwing herself down on the opposite softer.

Rose opened her mouth to explain but I interrupted after clamping my hand over her mouth. 'No! I don't want to hear. It's too embarrassing just thinking about it.

I gasped when she licked my hand. She rolled her eyes.

Dom looked back to Rose. 'Tell me.'

'Don't tell her,' I said. 'I'll never live it down.'

'Professor Trelawney read his palm and announced to the entire class that she believed that Albus had a future full of romance an love with,' she lowered her voice, 'a certain blond boy ahead of him.'

I groaned and Lily laughed.

'It's not funny,' I snapped. 'What will Alice think?'

'Alice won't think anything,' Dom said. 'She doesn't like you.'

As if.

'Of course she does,' I said. 'She just hasn't realised it yet.'

'Try to be reasonable Al,' Rose said. 'Alice has no interest in you.'

'You're just jealous,' I said.

'Did you think about that before you said it,' Rose said. 'You're my cousin and she's a girl. What on earth do I have to be jealous of?'

I glared at her. 'Oh sorry, I forgot. It's all about Scorpius for you isn't it.'

Rose pursed her lips and Dom glared at me. 'Why do you have to be such an arse Potter?' she said before hitting me over the head.

'Ow, woman.' Then my hands immediately went to my hair to undo the damage she had done. 'Don't touch my hair Dom. Do you know how long it takes to do this? I don't just step out of the shower looking amazing.'

'That explains a lot Al,' Dom said before reaching over and mussing my hair.

'For Melin's sake Dom,' I yelled leaping up. 'Why would you do that? Stop touching my hair.'

I realised that I had yelled quite loudly when most of the common room turned to look at me.

'For goodness sake Al,' Dom reached up to grab my shoulder pushing me back into my seat. 'Don't make such a scene.

The common room returned back to its normal noise level but not before I heard the words, 'Was that about his hair? He is so gay.'

I ground my teeth together.

'What's up little bro?' James said as came through the portrait hole with Sam and Louis. Quiditch practice must have just ended. 'You look a little tense.'

'What's wrong?' I snapped. 'The fact that you told everyone I'm bent. No offence Louis.'

'Actually I made a joke which was interpreted in the wrong way, most likely on purpose,' James said.

'I don't care,' I said folding my arms across my chest. 'It's still your fault.'

'Okay,' James said shrugging. 'Let me put it right.'

Then he stood up on the coffee table.

'People,' he called over the noise. Everyone went silent at once. That was what you got if you happened to be the Quidditch captain. 'Right, everyone, I'd just like to set a few things straight. Literally. My little brother, the less good looking Potter, is not gay. You all got that. What I said to Skeeter was a joke. Al may be one of the campest people you'll ever meet, he knows more about hair than most girls, but likes girls, not guys. You all got that? Good.'

He stepped down. 'Happy?' He asked me.

'Meh.'

APAPAPAPAPAP

Alex's POV

'Alex!' Louis called from down the corridor. 'Alex!'

I hid my smile and continued down the corridor just so the girl glaring at me had a chance to glare at me some more while Louis caught up with me.

'Hey,' he said grabbing my hand.

I pulled it away. 'We're not dating yet,' I said. 'Wait till Saturday.'

'You still want to go,' Louis said walking backwards while grinning at me.

'Of course,' I said. 'I already told you I would.'

He grinned some more then seemed to realise that he was grinning and pulled a straight face. 'I meant to talk to you about Saturday by the way.'

'Oh,' I said. 'What was it?'

He sucked in a breath looking a little guilty. 'I don't know where to take you.'

I considered all the possibilities for a moment. Then it hit me just how ridiculous this was. Louis Weasley wanted to go on a date with me. Louis Weasley wanted to go on a date… with me. Alex Everett. Plain old Alex. Geeky Alex.

Fat Alex.

Why?

'Hey, stop Alex,' Louis said softly.

'Stop what,' I said reaching up play with my hair. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

'I can tell what you're thinking,' He said moving closer still. For once it wasn't uncomfortable… just… nice. Then I heard footsteps and I pulled away looking around checking no one saw.

No one had.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the things that people would say if they found out. I pictured the front page of the showbiz section of the Hogwartian Weekly. _Alex Everett Seduces Louis 'sex god' Weasley with Love Potion _most likely.

'You're beautiful,' he murmured. 'Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise.'

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Tamika's POV

'We need to talk about your psycho of a girlfriend,' I said loudly as I entered the boy's dorms.

Freddie looked up from his Quiditch magazine. I realised that he looked fed up and tired. 'What's she done now?'

'She threatened me,' I said. I frowned when I didn't get a reaction. 'She threatened me in the corridor.'

Freddie dropped his head back onto the pillow. 'She threatens everybody,' he muttered like it was no big deal.

I gaped at him. 'She threatened me with her wand! She would have done it as well if I hadn't run away, and you're just going to let her get away with it?'

Freddie's eyes didn't move from the damn magazine. 'Do you want me to fight your battles for you?'

I opened and closed my mouth. 'No! That is _not _what I said.'

'Then could you go away please. I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me that I need to dump my girlfriend,' He looked at me and his eyes widened.

I looked behind me. Gwen.

'Tamika,' she said silkily. 'What a nice surprise.'

'Argh!' I cried waving my hands up and storming out the room.

As I stomped down the stairs I heard the clip clop of high heels on the steps behind me. She was actually following me.

'Stay away from my boyfriend,' she said acidly.

'Oh for God sake,' I cried. 'You do know that if he actually grew a pair of balls you'd be out of the door in seconds.'

'You do know that if you had a brain you'd have used a potion and you wouldn't be pregnant you skank,' she said.

I slapped her.

'What's going on here?' It was Dominique Weasley and her bimbo of a boyfriend.

I glared back at Gwen. 'Nothing is going on here,' I snarled and stormed of down the stairs towards the common room.

This called for outside help. I smirked. All I needed was Mr Louis Weasley.

TRTRTRTRTRTR

Louis POV

'I need your help,' said a voice from behind me. I turned.

'Tamika,' I said smirking at her as she went a little red. 'How can I…' I licked my lips, '_help_ you.'

I watched her flounder for a second. Then she shook her head. 'I need you to get caught snogging Gwendolyn by Freddie.'

My lip curled slightly. 'Freddie's my cousin. I can't just snog his girlfriend.'

Tamika raised her eyebrows. 'I seem to remember you snogging Melody Wood in fifth year.'

I shook my head. 'That was different. She and James hadn't even been on a date yet. Besides, I was drunk. It was Al's birthday, remember?'

Tamika sighed and leant against the shelf. 'Rumour has it you're losing your touch.'

My hand faltered as I took a book of the shelf. 'What?'

'Well between you being a prefect this year and not having been seen with either a guy or girl in over a week. Isn't that a new Louis Weasley world record.'

I ground my teeth. Alex. What about Alex? Would she out? No, unlikely.

'Fine,' I snapped. 'Tell me what to do.'

'Tonight you're going to take Little Miss Gwen to classroom eleven, snog her, shag her, whatever you want to do. Main point is, I'll make sure that Freddie catches you,' she smirked at the plan.

'I'm meant to be on prefect duty with Alex tonight,' I said.

She waved me of. 'I'll get the schedule changed, or get someone to go with her. It'll be fine.'

I bit my lip. 'I don't know.'

'Who are you?'

I frowned at her. 'Err, Louis Weasley.'

'Exactly. Classroom eleven. Tonight.'

LWLWLWLWLWLW

Tamika's POV

As I walked away I realised that I had a much better idea. I didn't even have to be there when Freddie caught her. I could just send him along with someone else. Defiantly less suspicious.

'Freddie,' I said to him as I walked into the common room. 'Louis wants you to do rounds with Alex tonight.'

'What?' He said looking up at me. 'Is he not going?'

'He has tones of school work,' I lied. 'He's going to be in the library till late. He's asked me to tell you not to tell Alex until you actually turn up though. He's worried that she'll go mental.'

Freddie sighed. 'Fine. But tell him that he really shouldn't be lying to Alex. I'm not going all the way to the library to tell him that though so you can do it.'

'Fine,' I said like it was a trial. 'Oh, before I forget, tell Alex that the rotas changed. She's doing the rounds that go past the Great Hall and classroom eleven.'

I smirked as I walked away. Nothing could go wrong now. Alex was going to lead Freddie past classroom eleven tonight and they would both find Louis and Gwen in a passionate embrace. Freddie would dump her and become mine.

What could possibly go wrong?

_**Authors Note:**__** Hmm what could go wrong indeed. Next chapter is coming soon now that I'm back in the swing of things. Also there will soon be links to pictures of what my ideal cast for these characters would be on my profile.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note:**** It's half term now so these should start coming out a lot faster again. I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I hope you like Hugo.**

**Warning:**** Um… so basically, there's a mention of incest in this chapter. I don't endorse incest or anything but it's in this story and I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

Chapter Eleven

Alex's POV

Hugo Weasley was sitting at the sofa James, Sam and I usually occupied when we came back from dinner. He was on his own, reading a Quidditch magazine, which was an unusual sight for Hugo. He could usually only be found in a dark corner somewhere on the edge of the forbidden forest with a small of friends. He was the bad Weasley. The one no one ever saw. I thought back to the last time that I saw him and realised with a shock that it was probably and party before the end of summer.

We'd speculated for years where he and his friends went off to. We just never saw them. Even in lessons they sat silently at the back of the classroom, getting perfect grades. They turned up for meals at odd times and all shared a dorm together with all the boys in one and all the girls in the other.

We'd considered that he had turned into a drug dealer, running a fairy dust farm. We'd considered that they were practicing dark magic. We'd considered everything but the truth was that we just didn't know. It drove Rose crazy.

I looked around to see where his mysterious group of friends were.

'Where's your group?' I asked as I dropped warily onto the sofa opposite him along with James and Sam. I was wary because truth be told Hugo Weasley and his group scared me. They scared everyone.

James took a different approach. 'Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin common room with the rest of your snake pack?'

Hugo was the only one in the family who wasn't in Gryffindor. Instead the sorting hat had placed him in Slytherin before it had even touched his head. That was why he was so separated from the rest of his family. He didn't seem to mind, actually, he probably preferred it. He had a family of his own in Slytherin.

Fabien Nott, Xavier Zabini, Clarissa Lewis, Katrina Jordan, and Ryan and Taylor Monroe made up Hugo's circle. Rumours surrounded them despite the fact that they had only just turned 15. The only fact that was certain was that they were all very good looking.

Rumour had it that Clarissa had her fingers in a lot of pies. She was officially in a relationship with Xavier but at the end of last year she had apparently been found in a broom closet with Fabien. During the summer Rose had gone mental at Hugo because she had found him cheating on Katrina with Clarissa. Hugo had claimed that everyone was in one big open relationship which had brought on The Talk given expertly by Uncle Ron.

People say that Katrina's only in a relationship with Hugo to cover up the fact that she's in love with a Gryffindor but no one knows who that Gryffindor is.

That's not the only way that they're not average Slytherins - Fabien Nott's mother is a muggle.

One of the most controversial and quite frankly the truest rumours however is the one concerning the brothers Ryan and Taylor Monroe. Apparently there much closer than two brothers should ever be.

Despite the rumours circulating about the seven they're exceptionally close. If you said something about one of them you could guarantee that your life would be mad a living hell. Maybe not straight away – they would spend days planning the perfect revenge – but when they finally got around to dealing with someone, their victim had usually forgotten that that had wronged them in anyway.

I shivered when I remembered what they did to Miguel Jacobs when he suggested that Ryan and Taylors relationship was disgusting.

The worst thing was that they were never caught despite everyone knowing that it was them.

'I thought I'd come and visit the family,' Hugo said answering mine and James's questions. A smirk crossed his handsome face. He had inherited his mother's brunette coloured hair but without the frizz and had dark blue eyes.

'What?' I said thinking I hadn't heard correctly.

'I came to see the family.'

'You never come and see us,' James said.

Hugo frowned mockingly. 'You never come and see me.'

James glared. 'Imagine what would happen if a Gryffindor tried to walk into the snake pit.'

Hugo looked round at the Gryffindor common room. 'I managed to walk in here just fine. What's to say it would be any different for you?'

'That's because everyone's terrified of you,' James hissed. 'Remember what you did to Miguel? Do you?'

Hugo smiled coldly. 'He asked for it when he said that to Ryan.'

'Maybe he was right,' James said. 'I mean it is a bit weird don't you-'

'Don't say it James,' Hugo said. 'You're my cousin. I would hate to see you,' he smirked, 'injured.'

'What do you want Hugo,' Sam said interrupting.

'Roxanne and Scorpius Malfoy have broken up haven't they?'

'Yes but-'

'How sad,' Hugo said not looking sad at all but instead very amused. 'Ta ta now.'

Hugo waved and crossed the common room to the portrait hole. A girl who was coming through squeaked when she saw him. He winked at her and she bolted up to the dorm rooms.

'Is that all you wanted to know?' James called after him but the portrait had shut.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

When I arrived at the Great Hall Freddie was waiting for me, not Louis.

'Where is he,' I said acidly.

'Doing homework,' Freddie said, 'in the library.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'The library,' I said disbelievingly.

Freddie shrugged. 'I think he's telling the truth. Let's face it; we know for a fact that he goes in there. He wouldn't have gotten those O.W.L results otherwise.'

I ground my teeth together. 'It's Friday night. He could have waited till tomorrow.'

'Hey,' Freddie held his hands up. 'Don't shoot the messenger.'

'You're right,' I said. 'Sorry.'

'That's okay. Louis told Tameka to tell us that your route's been changed.'

We walked in comfortable silence for about five minutes after he explained the change in direction to me. Then he said, 'Do you really think I have a nice chest?'

I choked on nothing. 'Pardon.'

Freddie grinned at me playfully. 'On the train you said I had a nice chest.'

'No I didn't,' I said. 'I believe what I said was that I had walked in on you changing during the summer and you were starting to get a really nice chest. The key word being starting.'

That wasn't a lie. Freddie was starting to look quite good. Not as hot as Louis or Albus or Scorp, but still quite hot. Maybe James's standard of hot. Scratch that, James isn't hot - just mildly good looking in a cute playful kind of way. Yes, that was James and Freddie.

Freddie chuckled. 'I knew you were talking about me. Not Freddy Crogger.'

'Crouger,' I corrected.

'Who is Freddy Crouger anyway?'

'A mad-axe murderer from a muggle slasher movie.'

Freddie gulped. 'What's a slasher movie?'

'A movie with blood and gore and-'

Then I heard the noise. It was coming from classroom eleven.

I sense of Déjà vu washed over me and I knew what it was instantly.

Freddie didn't. He laughed. 'Does this happen all the time?' He asked pointing towards the door.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to know. I just wanted to run away and forget that this had happened.

'Do we look?' Freddie asked me.

Was it him? No. No. It couldn't be. Louis cared. He genuinely liked me. I edged closer to the door. It couldn't possibly be him.

I edged closer to the door laying my hand on the handle. You're being stupid, I told myself. Stupid and insecure. Louis wouldn't do that.

I swung the door open.

But he would. He was. He was sitting on a chair with a girl on his lap and he was kissing her.

He stopped when he heard the door open and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He immediately stood up and the girl fell to the floor.

Freddie bustled into the room behind me grinning like an idiot. 'Who is –' He stopped and the grin slipped from his face.

Then I noticed that the girl was Gwen.

And for some reason I wasn't surprised. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I was stupid. Did I seriously think that Louis had liked me?

Freddie had stopped looking at the girl and was instead looking at me with a shocked expression.

I turned and left.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Freddie's POV

'You fucktard! You absolute arsehole,' I yelled at Louis as he stood there looking absolutely shocked.

Gwen was crying. 'I'm sorry Freddie. I'm sorry.'

I pushed her of me. 'Fuck off,' I said. 'I don't even like you.'

She blinked at me. 'What?'

'You're an absolute bitch,' I yelled. 'Get out of here.'

She stared at me for a moment and then turned and fled.

I turned to Louis.

'What is wrong with you?' I said as calmly as I could.

'I don't know. I honestly don't know,' he muttered. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise to me,' I snapped. 'Sure, you snogged Gwen, but now I can dump her which is actually pretty good.'

'But what-'

'I'm talking about Alex,' I said. 'I told you specifically not to mess her around, and what did you do? Mess her around. Can't you keep your hands off girls or something?'

'I…'

'Sort it.'

I turned to leave but then I turned back thinking of something. 'This seems all very convenient doesn't it, me finding you here with Gwen? It's almost like someone wanted it to happen.'

Louis looked guilty.

'Tameka?' I guessed.

He nodded slowly.

'And of course she came to you because you're the only person she knew who would be willing to do something like this,' I said.

Louis looked away.

Suddenly I felt very sorry for Louis and for some reason this made angrier at him.

'You're a whore Louis,' I said furiously. 'You need help.'

**Authors Note:**** So I did the incest thing because I needed to show that Hugo's group totally breaks the boundaries of normal social etiquette. I've tried to keep this story T rated but I'm changing in to an M from now on because of some of the things that I'm planning to include. I'm sorry if this worries anyone.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Freddie's POV

'What did you do?'

Tameka's smile vanished and she looked around nervously checking that no one had heard. No one had. It was hard to overhear other people's conversations in the common room.

'What do you mean?' she asked laughing a little. 'I haven't done anything.'

I glared at her. 'Don't lie to me. I'm not a complete idiot you know.'

Her eyes dropped to her lap. 'Louis told you.'

I shook my head. 'No. No I guessed. He just confirmed it.'

'I had to do something,' she blurted her voice high pitch and desperate. 'She was evil.'

'So you asked my cousin to help her cheat on me,' I snapped. 'My cousin?'

She stared at me wide eyed. 'I'm sorry Freddie. I'm sorry.'

'You didn't think!' I hissed. 'You didn't use your brain. You know, I should be angrier at Louis and Gwen, but I'm not. You know why? Neither of them can help themselves. They're victims. You completely exploited the fact that Louis has – has a problem, and you exploited the fact that no one can say no to him.'

Tameka was blinking trying to keep tears from falling. 'But I did it for us.'

I was stunned to silence for a second. 'Since when has there been an us?'

Tameka opened and closed her mouth. 'I – I thought…'

'You though I liked you,' I murmured.

She nodded looking down and when she looked up she was crying. 'I thought that once she was gone we would – we would,' she hiccupped, 'get – get together.'

I stared at her in disbelief. 'But you're pregnant.'

Then she was sobbing. Really quite loudly actually. I looked around awkwardly. James was staring at me from across the room. I purposefully looked away.

'Tameka,' I said. She shook her head and tried to turn away but I grabbed onto her hand. 'I think you need a friend right now, and I can be that friend, but nothing more.'

She nodded. 'It was stupid. I should have known that you weren't interested.'

I shook my head. 'Don't,' I said. 'Don't worry.'

'I'll take just being friends any day,' Tameka said.

FWFWFWFWFWFW

Samantha's POV

Breakfast was awkward for a variety of reasons. Number one was the fact that Tameka Robinson was now sitting with us. The reason for this I was yet to fully understand but apparently it had something to do with the fact that she was now friends with Freddie. Rose obviously didn't approve of this. She was sitting on the other side of the table glaring dagger at the girl.

Reason number two was the fact that Alex was quite obviously angry at something Louis had done. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had asked Freddie to do his rounds for him last night. Either way Alex was making a show of ignoring him. I don't know how she does it - ignore him like that. Actually I don't know how she even speaks to him. I'd noticed for a while now that she was talking to him more and more, presumably about prefect business. Either way I couldn't talk to Louis or ignore him the way she does.

Reason number three and perhaps the biggest reason that breakfast was awkward was the fact that Lysander and Antonio were both partaking in a rather long lip lock.

'You know,' I said breaking the silence, 'Lysander isn't really the healthiest breakfast Antonio.'

Antonio broke their kiss and Lorcan who had been sitting opposite them let out a sigh of relief.

'That's debatable Sam,' Antonio said smirking.

It took everyone a few seconds to work out what he meant.

'Urgh,' James cringed as Lorcan choked on his food and Lysander blushed.

I screwed up my face. 'We don't need to know about your sexual exploits Antonio, we already –' I stopped when I realised that I was talking to myself. I opened my mouth to have a go at them for having such short attention spans when I realised why they had stopped talking.

'Hey Malfoy,' said Hugo.

I blinked. Hugo?

Scorpius seemed to be thinking something along the same lines as me because he blurted, 'I don't think I've ever spoken to you before.'

'Oh,' Hugo said faking alarm. 'How rude of me, I'm Hugo Weasley, brother of Rose Weasley,' he motioned towards Rose. 'You know the girl with the red hair, writes for the Hogwartian Weekly, has a gigantic crush on you – that Rose.'

Everyone was silent for a moment and Rose narrowed her eyes. 'What the hell is your problem Hugo? Do you have to be such a dick all the time?'

Hugo put his hand against his chest. 'That offends me.'

'Why are you here?' Scorpius asked drawing attention away from Rose.

Hugo tutted. 'Everywhere I go it's 'Hugo! What are you doing?' 'Hugo! Go away!'. It really does a number on my self-confidence.'

Rose glared at him. 'You can either tell us what you want, or you can piss of.'

Hugo smirked slightly before putting on a falsetto voice. 'Nobody understands me.'

Rose gave him a look.

'Okay,' he said drawing out the a. 'I'm looking for the lovely Roxanne Weasley.'

James ground his teeth. 'She doesn't hang out with us anymore.'

'Oh is that how it is?' Hugo chuckled. 'What did she do? Suck somebody besides Scorpius's –'

'Shut up Hugo,' James snapped.

'Gryffindor's,' Hugo sighed, 'ever so sensitive.'

'Would you like us to pass on a message,' Alex asked speaking for the first time.

Hugo turned to her. 'Aren't you on bad terms with Roxanne too?'

Alex looked down and Hugo smirked. 'I wonder what she could have possibly said,' and then he laughed. 'And no, I don't need anyone to pass on a message; I don't think she'd appreciate that, but thanks for the offer.'

He stepped away. 'I need to leave,' he said. 'I'm allergic to all the angst and sexual tension at this table. Bye now. Oh and Malfoy, I wasn't joking; Rose really does want in your pants.'

And then he made his way back to the Slytherin table where he pulled Katrina onto his lap and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Albus's POV

'Queen to B3.'

I frowned as Scorp's Queen bashed her thrown down on my knight's head.

'I told you, you stupid idiot,' screamed my knight. 'This is why brainless pretty boys shouldn't be allowed to play chess.'

Scorpius smirked at me. 'Don't worry. You're not a brainless pretty boy. Well; you're not a pretty boy.'

I glared at him. 'I'm neither. I'm certainly not brainless, and I'm not pretty, I'm ruggedly handsome.'

Scorpius snorted. 'I'll let you go on thinking that.'

'You're a brainless pretty boy Albus,' James called from across the room, overhearing our conversation form where he was sitting with Sam and Alex. 'Why do you think everyone believed the gay rumour so easily?'

I stood up. 'Shut your mouth James!' I yelled.

'Hey!' Lily yelled from where she was sitting with her friends. 'Calm your tit's! Both of you.'

'James says I'm a brainless pretty boy,' I yelled right back.

Lily turned back to James. 'Remember James, ignorance is bliss. Especially in Albus's case.'

'Hey I-'

Scorpius pulled me back down onto my chair.

'You're making a scene mate,' he said.

I sighed. 'Bishop to D6.'

'Illegal move,' Scorp's queen said and converged on my bishop.

'I don't want to play anymore,' I said as by Bishop was dragged to the side of the board.

'Fine,' Scorp said. 'I win.'

I really didn't care. Honestly.

'Does Rose really like me?' Scorpius said.

'Erm yeah,' I said peering at the window for a reflective surface to check my hair. 'For a while now.'

'Really?' Scorpius grinned.

I frowned. 'Don't get any ideas.'

'You were okay with Roxanne.'

'She's older than you,' I said. 'I doubt that you'd be able to force her into anything –'

'What?' Scorpius cried.

'It's a figure of speech,' I said waving him of.

'It had better be.'

I frowned at him. 'Do you like Rose?'

'No,' he said quickly and then shook his head. 'I mean, she's okay.'

'She's okay?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Scorpius said. 'I mean as girls go Rose is alright.'

'Well if you want to ask her out then fine.'

'I didn't say that,' Scorpius said shaking his head.

'This is so unfair,' I muttered. 'I've never had a girlfriend and you're already thinking about going onto your second.'

'No I'm not,' Scorp said. 'And the reason for that is you're chasing after a girl who just isn't interested.'

I huffed.

'Just ask anyone out,' Scorp said. 'As much as I hate to say it mate, they'll probably say yes.'

I considered this for a moment. 'That's actually a good idea. It'd make Alice jealous.'

'I didn't say anything about that,' Scorp said quickly but I ignored him.

'Right,' I said standing up. 'I'm going to find the hottest girl Hogwarts to ask out.'

Samantha's POV

Looking back, it was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life but at that moment all I could think was:

'Since when did he have such a nice chest?'

James looked at me. 'Pardon?'

Well this was embarrassing, not only had I walked in on James changing after Quidditch practice, but I had also accidently complemented him on his chest.

'Did I say that out loud?' I asked.

James nodded. 'Yeah, you did.'

'Ah.'

It was silent for a moment. 'Why are you in here?' James asked pulling a shirt over his head stretching so his muscles looked even better.

'You were taking ages,' I said tearing my eyes away from his now covered torso. He was grinning.

'Stop grinning,' I said.

He grinned more.

'Right,' I said throwing my hands up. 'I'm leaving.'

I turned and stormed out. He caught up with me about thirty seconds later.

He walked beside me for a couple of minutes in silence as I tried to ignore him and then he murmured something that I obviously wasn't mean to here. 'Fuck it: just go for it.'

'Since last year,' he said louder.

'What?' I snapped.

'You asked since when have I had a nice chest and the answer is since last year, you just never noticed,' James said.

I walked faster. 'Are you trying to make things awkward Potter.'

'Oh were on last name basis now, huh, White?' he said.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I asked stopping and turning to face him.

'I'm addressing the fact that it's been awkward for a while between us.'

'No, it hasn't,' I lied.

He shook his head. 'It's because of sexual tension.'

'You're crazy.' My voice was wavy.

'Am I?' He said edging closer.

I didn't say anything, partly because I was shocked that someone from the male species was coming onto me and partly because he was right.

He was right.

And then he kissed me. It was a weird kiss. Sort of a halting one. I didn't blame him. Neither of us had much experience because we spent all our free time changing the colour scheme of the Slytherin common room and accidently blowing things up.

Then he stuck his hand up my shirt.

'Oh. My. God.' Said a voice.

We broke apart. Lola Mclaggen was standing there with Albus.

As in they were hand in hand.

'Are you two shagging?' she asked.

This was so not happening.

'No!' I yelled.

'You said that too fast,' she said excitedly. 'You totally are.'

Then she let go of Albus's hand and started back towards the castle. 'Wait till Chloe hears about this.'

And then she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Actually she just walked quickly back to the castle but I wish she had vanished in a puff of smoke because she's an evil, little, bitch.

Albus turned to us. 'Are you shagging?' he asked.

'No,' James said. 'Are you shagging her?'

Albus shook his head. 'She's just to make Alice jealous.' Then he turned to go before adding as an afterthought, 'Congrats James, you're like the first guy to escape the friend's zone alive.'

James turned back to me grinning when he was gone. 'Want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?'

'Let's not speak of this again.'

His smile vanished. 'What?'

'You heard what I said. It's a simple request,' and then I stormed back up to the castle.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Authors Note:**__** Some of you will really hate me for what I've done in this chapter...**_

Chapter Thirteen

Dom's POV

Everything was normal in the Great Hall on Sunday morning. The Slytherins sat at the Slytherin table, minding their own business while they plotted world domination, the Ravenclaw's sat at the Ravenclaw table and read and the Hufflepuff's sat at the Hufflepuff table and did whatever Hufflepuff's did on a Sunday morning. All was completely normal.

And then my darling brother walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

Only I didn't actually realise at first that it was Louis.

'Is that- Is that Louis?' Rory asked sounding slightly awed.

I nodded once gobsmacked. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was completely shocked. Stares came from every direction of the hall as Louis made his way over to an empty part of the Gryffindor table and sat down. I looked back down the table towards the rest of my extended family. They were all looking just as shocked as everyone else.

'Why would he-'

'Shut up Rory,' I snapped and got up to go and see what was wrong with my little brother.

My footsteps echoed through the Great Hall as I walked down the aisle. 'What are you all looking at?' I yelled at everyone. They all blinked and then the noise level rose higher than usual as they all discussed what they had just seen.

'Come with me Louis,' I said looking down at him.

He looked up at me with those searing blue eyes of his that I had always been so jealous of when I was younger. 'Do I have a choice?'

'No.'

I second later I was dragging him out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

'What have you done Louis?' I snapped at him.

'Merlin you'd think I killed someone,' he hissed right back at him. 'So I dyed my hair. Big deal.'

'Louis you've done a bit more than dye your hair,' I said surveying him. Black boots, black skinny jeans, black vest with a black shirt on top, black hair… black eyeliner… BLACK EAR RING! Mum was going to freak out. 'Why Louis?'

'Why not?' He muttered back.

'Please,' I said. 'Don't tell me that this sudden change in look is just for the hell of it. I'm not an idiot you know, I'm your sister. You loved being blond.'

Louis looked deflated all of a sudden. 'Yeah? Well that was then and this is now.'

'What's changed,' I asked.

'Piss of Dom,' Louis snapped back at me furiously. 'Leave me the hell alone.'

'You're not going anywhere,' I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him leaving. 'We're going to sit here and talk. I have all day.'

'Dom,' he warned as I waved my wand and the lock on the door clicked.

'Louis,' I whispered back mockingly.

He looked down and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

'Are you in love?' I asked.

He looked at me sharply and then sighed. 'I'm quitting the Quidditch team.'

'WHAT?'

'You heard me,' he said. 'I don't- I don't want to be _the _Louis Weasley anymore. He's fucked up too badly.'

'Oh Louis,' I sighed.

'I just… Why can't I just have been normal Dom?'

I sighed and pulled up a chair next to him. 'Because… because-'

'I'm the family screw up,' he said.

'That is just not true Louis,' I insisted. 'You got amazing O.W.L results and-'

'-and I'm a whore.'

I stayed silent for a second. 'Louis, no one is judging you on your sexual preferences.'

He turned to stare at me for a second like I had gone crazy. 'BUT THEY ARE! THEY MAY NOT SAY IT BUT THEY ALL THINK I'M SOME SORT OF MAN WHORE!'

His voice cracked. 'I just… I just wish I could take it all back or something.'

I put my hand on his shoulder. 'You're ashamed?'

'Exactly.'

'So you did this?' I said gesturing to his to his hair and eye liner.

He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever Dom.'

'Don't you think it's a bit to late be going through the rebellious phase?'

'I'm not trying to rebel,' he snapped quickly. 'I'm trying to change.'

'You don't want to be yourself.' I cocked my head to the side. 'Louis, doing this isn't going to hide who you really are.'

'I'm not trying to hide who I am,' he said exasperated. 'I'm trying to change who I am.'

'That's going to take a little more than a bit of eyeliner Louis,' I said trying not to lose my patience what with how childish he was being.

'I don't need you to tell me that,' he muttered.

'Is this about Alex?' I concluded.

'What?' He said too quickly.

'You know Alex, the sweet girl with the curly hair?' I said carefully. 'The one I've noticed you've been spending more time with up till around Friday night.'

He stared at me for a second and then his eyes filled with hatred I had never seen before. 'I'm gay,' he said forcefully. 'I'm gay and I don't need girls.'

My draw dropped at his stupidity. 'Are you seriously telling me that you dyed your hair, changed your clothes, got your ear pierced, quit the Quidditch team and suddenly decided you're gay when we both know that's not true, just because of Alex Everett?'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S BECAUSE OF HER?' He yelled back at me. 'IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER. IT'S ME. I HATE MYSELF.'

'AND DOING THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP,' I screamed right back at him. 'TURNING YOURSELF INTO SOME SORT OF GAY EMO SOCIAL OUTCAST ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU'RE CAUSE.'

'I'M CHANGING!'

'YOU'RE HIDING,' I yelled and then I lowered my voice. 'You're hiding from dealing with your problems because you're ashamed and you hate yourself.'

'I'm dealing with them right now,' he hissed back. 'Now fuck off.'

'I'm writing to Victoire,' I said as he made his way to the door. 'She'll tell mum.'

'Open the door Dom,' he said slowly.

'Louis, for Merlin's sake you don't have to deal with your flaws this way,' I said pleadingly.

'OPEN IT.'

I flinched away from him as he spun around like he was going to hit me. He suddenly closed on me his hand raised, pushing me back against the wall looking like he was ready to kill… and then he looked at his hand and dropped it to his side suddenly. Then he slumped against the door, breathing hard like he was on the verge of tears.

I unlocked the door. He fled and I tried to hold back tears as I realised just how much I had screwed up as a big sister.

Louis POV

_You were going to hit her,_ the voice in my head screamed at me. _You were going to hit your sister. _

Was I? Would I have? I ignored the looks from everyone in the common room as I ran through the room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

I would have.

She wouldn't shut up.

Why did she not shut up?

I slumped against the door to the sixth year boy's room and slid down it and rested my head in my hands.

_You freak! _Screamed the voice like a mantra. _You absolute-_

I groaned and knocked my head against the door to shut it up and let out a choked sob. How had I let it get to this point. What was wrong with me. What the hell was wrong with me?

I let out another groan and knocked my head against the door again, harder this time. It hurt. I welcomed the pain. I deserved it.

_You did deserve it,_ the voice screamed. _You're sick. You deserve all the pain you can get!_

Looking back that was probably when I decided because a second later I was moving through the room in a daze towards the bathroom and rummaging in the cupboard in desperation. There was the sound of multiple smashes as things fell to the floor. I ignored them, maybe I didn't even notice them, I was too busy finding what I wanted.

And I found it.

I brought the sharp unused razor blade up to my wrist hesitantly, my arm shaking, quivering.

Shaking – another sign of weakness, another reason to do it.

I brought the tip of the blade up to my wrist and let it rest there for a second.

I couldn't take in any of my surroundings now, the floor I was standing on, the bathroom I was in, the almost phantom sound of people laughing happily in the common room downstairs.

It was just me… me and the razor blade I was holding against my flesh.

_Worthless, whore, good for nothing, dirty, _the voice screamed. _That's what you are. Don't you forget._

I let the knife take over. The knife, and the part of me that needed to do it, forced me to do it.

I made the first cut straight across my arm.

It was only a light cut. Enough to break the skin but not enough for me.

The second cut was deeper and the blood ran more freely, into the sink, down the drain, it dripped onto the floor.

At the third cut I became aware that I was crying - sobbing actually. I sighed trying unsuccessfully to steady my breath. I deserved it. Forcing myself to look, my tears mixed with black eyeliner and swirled into the blood… my blood.

I sighed again. The cuts weren't deep enough to warrant a trip to the hospital wing; not that it mattered, I would have an excuse. I could easily find an excuse.

That was the first time I intentionally hurt myself.

I never thought it would be my last because at that moment all I felt was peace. It was just me, the razor blade and the droplets of blood that were falling to the floor.

Just me, the blade, and the blood.

_**Authors Note:**__** So do you hate me? Feel free to tell me in the comments.**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

James's POV

James was drunk. Not completely drunk - just a little. He swirled the remainder of his fire whiskey in the bottle that had been full earlier that evening.

'You look pissed,' said a voice.

James squinted upwards in a way that made him look more drunk than he actually was. 'Albus?'

'No,' he said sarcastically. 'It's mum.'

'Shu' up,' James sighed.

'You know,' Albus said pulling the fire whiskey bottle out of James's hand. 'You shouldn't drink what people have provided if you don't like them.'

James shrugged. 'No one likes Lola, but they're still drinking her stuff.'

'You could at least make an effort,' Albus said. 'She is my girlfriend.'

'Yeah,' James muttered. '_Your _girlfriend. Her birthday has nothing to do with me.'

Albus made a loser sign and turned away. Then James had an idea.

'Hey, Al, Al wait,' he said standing up to grab him.

'_Yes?'_

'Louis quit the Quidditch team,' James said quickly.

'I know, from what I've heard he's done a lot more than that,' Al muttered. 'He's such a bloody drama queen. I mean, how hard can it be to be him? He's a freaking Veela.' Then his eyes widened. 'Hang on, what's him quitting the Quidditch team got to do with me?'

'I need a chaser. I mean, our match against Ravenclaw is in two weeks, so there's no way that we'll be able to get as strong a set of chasers as we had when Louis was still on the team because he, Scorpius and S-Samantha had been practicing for months but you're the next best thing right?'

Albus's face lit up. 'Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Thank you James. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Did Lily ever tell you you're the best brother ever apart from me? 'Cos I didn't and I feel like someone should have.'

James grinned uncomfortable. 'You know this is temporary right? Just till Louis gets his shit together?'

Albus waved him of. 'Whatever. Do you think Alice likes Quidditch players? Every girl does right? Alice is so going to be mine.'

'EXCUSE ME?'

Albus spun round. Lola was standing there in a short body con dress with a bow on it that said birthday girl. 'What did you just say?'

'Lola,' Albus scratched the back of his neck. 'Hi.'

'You're just using me to get to Alice Longbottom aren't you?' she yelled.

'N-No…'

'I knew it. You bastard,' she screamed. 'No guy gets over a girl that fast.'

Her friends had gathered behind her and were shaking their heads at him. For a moment Lola looked absolutely furious and she reached for her wand but one of them (Albus thought it was Esmee) gently pushed her hand away and muttered 'He's not worth it Lola. He doesn't matter. You're worth ten of him. Don't let him ruin your birthday.'

Lola sucked in breath for a second looking at Albus with wild eyes and then she relaxed and smiled. 'She's right,' she said smugly. 'I am a strong, independent women whose worth ten thousand of you and I am strong enough to walk away, but one day you'll get what's coming for you.'

And with that she strode away looking smug and flanked by her friends.

Albus turned back to James. 'What just happened there?'

James shrugged thinking of Sam. 'Girls are weird.'

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Sam's POV

'What a loser,' Lily smirked and took a seat beside me as she watched Albus stare gormlessly at Lola. 'And he thinks that he's going to get Alice to like him that way.'

I shrugged. 'I don't really know what Alice likes and doesn't like.'

Lily frowned at me. 'You're a bit moody tonight aren't you?' She sighed. 'Everyone's been really down lately.'

'Mm,' I said gazing in James's direction.

'You, Alex, Louis, Freddie,' Lily said. 'Even James.'

'What?' I said looking at her sharply when I heard James's name.

Lily raised one of her eyebrows. 'I said James seems to be a bit out of it.'

I didn't notice the annoyance in her voice.

'Aha,' I looked away tying to be innocent. 'That's odd. I hadn't noticed.'

'Albus told me what he saw.'

'Oh.' I said awkwardly looking down at my lap remembering the kiss. 'Right.'

'I guess he just wasn't good enough then?' she said with a slight hint of venom in her voice.

'No,' I shook my head. 'No, that's not it at all.'

'Then what is it? Didn't want to ruin your friendship?' Lily hissed sarcastically.

I sighed. 'That isn't it either.'

'Well then what is it?' She demanded. 'Enough with all this mysterious crap. My brother, who quite frankly is made for you, kisses you and you reject him?'

'Piss of Lily,' I muttered.

'You know I'm really starting to dislike you,' she hissed. 'You know you're not going to get any better than him. What the hell is your problem?'

'What is my problem?' I turned to glare at her with anger in my eyes. 'My problem is that I don't want to end up like my parents. Ever. My dad's run of to America with a girl two years older than me and my mum's turned into some sort of sadistic bitch because of it, so excuse me if I don't really want a relationship.'

I stood up and walked over to the other side of the common room successfully avoiding the grinding guy on the dance floor.

But Lily had followed me.

'You know you're not your mum,' she said gently. 'And James is definitely not your dad. He's too immature to ever be able to seduce an eighteen year old when he's fifty.'

'You don't know that,' I muttered.

'Are you serious?' Lily laughed. 'James is having a hard enough time seducing you, though he'll manage. You must realise how ridiculous you're being.'

I did actually. Now she'd put it like that it did seem utterly ridiculous. It all dawned on me at once and my mouth dropped open at how stupid I'd been.

James was so not going to run off with a teenager thirty four years from now.

And I was a little bit in love with him.

'It's just,' I sighed. 'They say father like son, mother like daughter.'

'No, the phrase 'mother like daughter' doesn't exist,' Lily snapped. 'And your dad isn't James's father.'

I shut my mouth realising that my whole argument had just crumbled.

'I'm an idiot,' I turned to Lily and shook her to make sure she was listening. 'I'm an idiot and I'm going to be forever alone because of it.'

'_Thank you_,' she said rolling her eyes. 'All you need to do is go and tell him and then problem solved.'

'Right,' I said nodding vigorously. 'How do I tell him?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know, just tell him you want him to snog you.'

I nodded and nervously sidled over to James who was still talking to Albus.

'Al,' I said slowly. 'Could I talk to James for a second?'

They both turned to face me for a second and Al smirked at James. 'Sure,' he said standing up. 'He's all yours.'

He walked away smirking still.

James stared at me. 'Hey,' he said awkwardly.

'I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that it's actually alright if you want to snog me.'

James blinked. 'Pardon.'

'No,' I said quickly. 'That came out wrong. What I meant was I would be okay with it if you want to, like, go out with me to Hogsmead and stuff. Well actually we already do that but I mean as, um, like, more than friends, because I, err, kind of like you in a more than friendly way. Sort of like a boyfriend and girlfriend way but I guess they're still friends because there's friend on the end of boyfriend and girlfriend and that can't just be a coincidence can it? I mean, the English language can't be that strange can it?'

I cleared my throat trying to shut myself up.

James stayed silent for a moment. 'Are you drunk?'

'No,' I said laughing nervously. 'I'm just nervous and when I'm nervous I become socially awkward and start spouting crap. You should know that.'

'Hang on,' James said. 'Let me get this straight. You now want a relationship with me?'

'That would be good,' I said. 'I now realise that you are not my dad and I am not my mum which is really good because if you were my dad and I was my mum there would be something really freaky going on and we would have to go to St. Mungos to sought it out because I don't want to be a bitch for the rest of my life and I bet you don't want to be a perv.'

'Hang on,' James said. 'You didn't want to go out with me because you thought our relationship would end like your parents.'

'I…' This was embarrassing. 'Yeah that's pretty much it.'

'And you've gotten over that now?' He muttered getting closer.

I gulped. 'Totally.'

'So I can kiss you?'

'Okay.'

And with that, he drew me closer to him. He was so close; I couldn't decide where to look. I wanted them to meet his eyes, but then there were his lips, which were inches from my own. And in a matter of seconds they were on mine and we were kissing.

I think I may have forgotten to close my eyes I was that shocked. I was kissing James! As in my best friend James. And I kind of liked it. Then I remembered that I had to breathe and I wondered how because James's mouth was glued to mine, (in a good way!) which meant I was going to die!

I pulled away coughing and James stared down at me.

'Through your nose,' I heard Lily yell from across the common room. 'Through your nose you weirdo.'

'I'm sorry!' I said to James. 'You made me forget that most humans breathe through their nose.

James was laughing. 'You are such a loser.'

And then I was laughing too. For the first time in ages we were laughing together.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Louis POV

At parties before Lola's I was always at the centre of things. At Lola's I was one of the losers who drifted round the sides avoiding everyone. It was too busy. There were too many people with their stabbing, accusing eyes. I felt like they were all staring at my wrists. Like they knew what was there. I pulled my sleeves down making sure that they covered the lines I had carved into my skin.

It was so… shameful. I was so ashamed that I had needed to do that so badly. So ashamed that I knew I would do it again. So ashamed of what had caused me to do it.

I'd come down to the party because I didn't want Dom to worry. This wasn't her problem. She didn't need to know. I didn't want her to know.

I made sure that she had seen me before I took the long way round the common room so I could avoid big crowds to get to the stairs up to the dorm rooms.

'Whoa,' came a yell as a guy crashed into me. I stumbled before regaining my balance.

'Sorry,' the guy grinned at me and flicked his fringe out of his eyes. 'Didn't see you there. Must be the black,' he said running his eyes over my clothes.

Flirting. I could tell because it's something I would have done. The sudden change of roles was a shock. I knew that a couple of weeks ago it would have been me who was doing the flirting with someone like this guy. After all he was attractive enough with his light brunette hair and green eyes.

It was strange what a sudden change in persona could do.

I shrugged. 'It's fine,' I said trying to push past.

'Hang on,' he said side stepping so I couldn't get past. 'Wait a second, are you Louis Weasley?'

I considered saying no but decided against it. 'Yeah,' I muttered. 'Yeah that's me.'

He smirked. 'I like what you did to your hair. It's quite attractive.'

'That wasn't the aim,' I muttered under my breath.

'I'm Tristan,' he said licking his lips. 'Seventh year.'

I stared at him. 'Okay.'

'Whoa,' Tristan mimed being wounded. 'Way to make a boy feel wanted.'

'What do you want?' I asked in a board voice.

Tristan smiled. 'How about you, Hogsmead, next Sunday. I know that's a whole week away but whatever.'

I looked down at the floor somewhat embarrassed. This was a new experience. I gulped. If he knew… well there was no way he would get involved with me.

'No thanks,' I muttered quietly. 'I don't think I'm really ready for that right now.'

Tristan looked disappointed but then he smiled sadly. 'I knew that the hair and eyeliner wasn't just your new style.'

I shrugged.

'I could help.'

'No thanks,' I said pushing past him.

'Hey,' he tapped me on the shoulder lightly. 'Don't think I'm going to give up just because you're Louis Weasley. I don't know what you think of yourself right now but I'm going to find out and prove you wrong.

I stared at him for a second and then took a step back.

He smiled. 'See you round Louis Weasley.'

LWLWLWLWLWLW

_**Authors Note:**__** When I proof read this chapter I wasn't entirely convinced. I don't think that I've been able to properly convey the sudden change in Louis as well as I'd have liked and I don't think that the part with James and Sam was that convincing. Thoughts?**_

_**Also, thank you so much for the response you guys gave me for my other chapter. It made me really happy **___


	15. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**__** First of all, this isn't an update, sorry for getting your hopes up. I hate it when people do this but I felt that I needed to tell you guys why I've not been updating this recently. The first reason is probably that I'm lazy and I can't make time to write between school work and swimming ect ( In my defence, I do five A Levels -History, English Lit, Physics, Maths and Further Maths if you're interested), but the main reason is that I have no clue where I'm going with this. I completely scrapped the plan that I had and now I'm kind of lost. I tried to write a chapter this weekend but it was one of the worst things I've ever written.**_

_**Basically all I'm saying is that I've not just gone, I've got severe writers block sure ,but I'm pulling out of it and I do see a hint of a light at the end of the tunnel. It would be really helpful however if you could post in the comments what you would like to happen and I'll see if any of your ideas help me along (how unprofessional!). I'll give you all credit where needed.**_

_**Also, a bit of self-advertising now, I am still writing my other Harry Potter fanfiction 'Innocent' which is an AlbusXScorpius fic. I can guarantee that not all of you will like it (M-rated much?) but if you know, want to check it out; I'd be cool with that.**_

_**And that's about it. Thanks for reading this guys and giving me all the support you have what with your reviews and favourites and stuff. I hope to get something out within the next two weeks then I'll just take it from there.**_

_**Remember to leave what you want to happen in the reviews so I can sponge of your brains **___


End file.
